Guardian Angel
by DigiKaizer Girl
Summary: Ken Ichijouji meets a girl name Jun Angelou who transfers from America. She seems kind and seems to be able to do anything. But at the same time a new enemy, known as Angel, arrives at the Digital World. Please R
1. Opening: Target!

  
Last updated 05/20/02: Hi everyone, I'm _finally_ back. After going through school and other stupid stuff I finally got the energy to finish my fanfic. I'm SO, SO sorry for those who are reading to keep you guys hanging around without a new chapter. Here's what I've done: 

I first re-read my whole fic. I _finally_ realized that there were so many misspellings and errors. I got my lazy ass up and decided to re-write _all_ of it. I even once again changed my character's last name to Angelou. This is going to be her permanent last name. I'm SO sorry for re-writing the fic but I suggest that for those who have been reading my fic to re-read it and to _**completely**_ forget about the last version. Think of it as reading it for the very first time. ^^; Anyway that's all for now and episode 11 coming soon. Please read and enjoy! Thank you very much! ^^ 

Title: Guardian Angel   
Author: Digikaizer Girl   
E-mail: Digikaizergirl@fangirl.org   
AOL IM: Dazs03   
Rating: R (just to be safe)   
Gener(s): Action, romance, drama, and angst   
Warnings: There will be strong language, violence, love fluff (^^), some abuse, and death   
Disclaimer: "Dejimon Adobencha Zero Two" (Digimon Adventure Zero Two) and its characters are the © work by Toei Animation. I don't own them so don't sue me. ^^; "Guardian Angel" (fanfic), Jun Angelou, Angel is © by me, Digikaizer Girl.   
  
I added my own character, Jun Angelou. This fic takes place right after the episode "Genesis of Evil" (When a Digivice is Infected with Darkness). No, Jun is NOT the same as Daisuke's sister, Jun! Just to clear that up. This fic will continue in chapters or "episodes" and this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. ^^;; I wanted to keep this fic original as I possibly could so I kept the original names of the characters and other stuff from the Japanese version (at least the stuff that I know from the Japanese version ^^;). I also added some common Japanese dialog as well. Please excuse me and let me know if I misspelled or misuse these words and phrases. Happy reading and enjoy! Thank you! ^^   


-Digikaizer Girl ^_~

  


To give you a better idea on how my characters looks like check out the pictures I drew:   
To see a picture of Jun in the Tamachi school uniform (yes I DO know how it looks like) copy this address: http://www.freewebz.com/kenichijouji/jun.jpg  
And to see a picture of Angel copy this address: http://www.freewebz.com/kenichijouji/angel.jpg 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

~*~ 

Opening Theme : Target!   
  
The story has begun to spin at full speed   
Dyeing the earth red   
On the map there is an empty paradise   
Let's try and save it ourselves   
  
Now we're running as fast as we can   
Up the endless hilly road, far away   
  
Stand up! There's a hero inside me   
A rising target, there's no way I can lose   
Burn up! My heartbeat burns in my chest   
We're going to get back the forgotten tomorrow   
With a heated battle!   
  
My energy's risen up to the limit   
The time to pull the trigger has come   
  
Now we're chasing, overheating   
Across the misty rainbow bridge, far away   
  
Stand up! There's a fighter inside me   
An approaching target, there's no way I can run away   
Burn up! A warrior burns in my chest   
I can't stop undecided at a fork in the road   
The hot sparks fly!   
  
_**Stand up... An angel is by my side   
I have to protect the fragile dream **_   
  
Stand up! There's a hero inside me   
A rising target, there's no way I can lose   
Burn up! My heartbeat burns in my chest   
We're going to get back the forgotten tomorrow   
With a heated battle! 

_ And so it begins..._

~*~   
**AN:** Thanks to Megchan for the English lyrics. Visit her site, www.megchan.com for many more lyrics! 


	2. Episode One: "A New Transfer Student in ...

**Episode One: "A New Transfer Student in Tamachi! I am Jun Angelou"**

Ken Ichijouji woke up to another school morning. "A brand new day to restart my life." he said. Just yesterday, Ken faced a very challenging moment of his life. He faced his memories of his dead older brother, Osamu, and his dark memories as the evil Digimon Kaizer. Thanks to his memories, Ken was now able to understand the love of his parents and his digimon partner, Wormmon were trying to give him. He finally found his true heart. The Digimon Kaizer is gone forever and now he is the Chosen Child of Kindness. Ken now must try to make up the mistakes that he did in the past. 

As he got off his bed, his digimon, Leafmon, asked." Ken-chan, where are you going?" "I'm going to school, Leafmon. Don't worry, I'll be back later. Just stay out of sight and I'll leave some food here for you to eat." Ken replied. As he got dressed he noticed on his clock that he was running late. "Oh no!" he said. He quickly got his bag, left some food for his digimon, and left his room. "I'm going to school, bye!" he yelled back as he left. 

Ken kept running and looked at his watch. He was close by to the school. "I can still make it." he said with relief. As he turned around a corner he ran into someone and he fell back. "Daijoubu desu ka?" a sweet voice asked. "Hai, I'm all right." he said as he sat up, "I'm really..." Ken then looked up to see a very pretty girl. The first thing he noticed about her was her dark, black eyes. She also had long, violet hair with bangs brushed towards the left side of her face. He was so drawned into her eyes that he went silent. She was looking back at him strangely and he kept on staring back. Ken finally snapped out of it and said, "Sorry. I'm really, really, sorry." "It's okay," she said, "Here let me help you." She handed him her hand and Ken blushed slightly as he took her hand. "Arigatou. I was in a hurry because I was afraid of being late." he explained. "Then you better go." she said. "Right. Good-bye and thank you." he said and then he continued his marathon onto school. 

The girl kept on looking as the boy continued running. She wore a cold glare across her face. She looked at her hand, the one she used to help the boy._ "Can't believe I helped him."_ she thought,_ "but I did felt something strange coming from him. I wonder if he could be..."_

Ken was glad that he made to school. The music tone played (in some Japanese schools they play a musical tone instead of bells) and all the children were going to class. Ken and everyone scrambled towards their seats as the tone played again. Their teacher then entered the classroom and began to take attendance. "Okay everyone's here," he began, "Now children as you know the young transfer girl from America will come anytime soon and..." _"Oh I almost forgot about that."_ thought Ken. Apparently the whole school has been talking about it. It was heard that there was a girl genius living in America and she was coming to Tamachi. She was to be as smart as Ken Ichijouji and everyone was excited to meet someone as smart as their famous boy genius. But Ken wasn't as excited as the rest of his classmates, thought it would be nice to meet a transfer student. 

The teacher continued talking until he was then interrupted by someone opening the door. Everyone looked up to see a girl they never saw before, enter the classroom. She had a nice slender body and legs with long violet hair. Her beautiful was like a model's. Ken saw her too and was surprised that it was the same girl he bumped into. She walked up to the teacher and gave him a piece of paper. "Oh so you're the new transfer student from America!" he said. The teacher then turned towards the class. "Everyone, I would like for you to meet Jun Angelou." The girl walked up to the center of the classroom and bowed. "Hi, everyone. It's nice to be here at your school." she said. "We are happy that you chose this school. Please students, make sure you welcome her to Tamachi Elementary School. Oh and I would like you to meet someone Angelou-san." the teacher said. He looked at Ken and Ken walked up to the both of them. "I would like you to meet the boy genius of our school, Ichijouji Ken." "Ah, yes. It seems that you did make to school, Ichijouji-kun." she said, "It's nice to meet you again." She then offered her hand again to Ken. "It is a pleasure to meet you, too." he said they shook hands. "Well, now that's done, please sit in the empty seat at the last row, Angelou-san." said their teacher. They both walk back to their seats. Ken sat down first and watched Jun as she sat down at her desk, which was on the same row but two seats away from his. 

_ "I can't believe that _she_ was the new transfer student!"_ he thought. He remembered that he was too busy looking at her face to notice that she was wearing the schools' uniform. _"I feel like an idiot. I could've at least walked her to school."_ Ken then turn in embarrassment and anger. 

Jun sat down in the empty desk. She then started to look around the classroom. Then her eyes went towards her right side and caught Ken, who was too busy looking at his desk. _"He seems like any other regular kid but this time I felt it for sure. I can't believe that he was..."_ Ken lifted his head to see that she was staring back. She then slightly smiled. Ken saw this and quickly turned around, turning redder. 

During the rest of the day Jun had almost every class with Ken except their extracurricular activity class, which Ken has soccer and Jun had a music class. After soccer was over, Ken started to walk through the hallway until he heard a very musical melody. He followed it to the music room and saw a group of kids surrounding Jun. She was the one who was playing a flute. 

Ken never heard anything that sounded so lovely. It was a very beautiful song. She stopped playing and the children started to clap. "Very nice, Angelou-san. You play very well." their teacher said. "Thank you, sensei." she said. 

The bell tone played and everyone was going home. Ken started to walk until he saw a cameraman and a woman reporter. She was interviewing Jun. The reporter saw Ken and called out to him. Ken politely came over. He's gotten used to being interview so many times. "So, Ken how does it feel to meet someone who's a genius like you?" asked the reporter. "Uh, well, it was really nice to meet Angelou-san. It's great to meet someone who has the same I.Q. as yourself." he replied. "So so you two have anything in common?" The two geniuses looked at each other. "Well, I don't know," Jun answered, "I just met Ichijouji-kun." She then made a sly grin. "But I'm sure we both have many things in common. Only an ocean can reflect a person's true reflection." 

After a couple of more questions during the interview Jun started to walk home. Ken saw that she was going the same route that he takes. _"I might as well walk with her,"_ he thought,_ "Maybe we could try to get to know each other better." _

Jun was walking home until she heard a familiar voice form behind her. "May I walk with you?" She knew who it was._ "It's him,"_ she thought,_ "What does he want?"_ She turned to face Ken and smiled, "Sure." she said. They started to walk quietly together. Ken finally broke the silence. "So, how do you like it here in Tamachi?"   
"It's fine. I like it here." Jun replied.   
"That's good. I'm glad you do."   
It then fell into an awkward silence again.   
"You're a quiet person aren't you?" Ken asked, feeling a little stupid.   
"I like to keep myself to myself."   
"You shouldn't, you seem like a good person."   
"Like I said only the ocean can reflect a person's true reflection and there are some deep parts of the ocean you should stay away from."   
Ken looked at her with a puzzled face. Although he didn't quite completely understood what she meant but something in his mind stirred as if he almost did. Something was trying to come out but he didn't know what. 

It became quiet again. They continued walking until they were in front of the apartment complex where Ken lives. "Where do you live?" asked Ken. "Over there." she said. Jun pointed to another apartment complex that was across the street from the one Ken lives. "Well, I live here. It's nice that we're close-by neighbors. Maybe we can walk to school together?" he asked. "Maybe, you might run into me again." Ken sweatdrop and smiled weakly, "Yeah. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, bye Ichijouji-kun." Jun said and she started to walk across the street. 

_"I hope I don't have to do that again."_ she thought as she continued walking,_ "Why was he being so kind to me? Well, at least it's over, for now." _

"Tadaima!" Ken announced as entered his home. He then saw his parents at the dinner table. "Okaeri!" greeted his mother, "How was your day?" "It was fine, mom." "I saw that interview with that girl, Jun. You might have some competition, son." his father said. "You know, you two look so cute together on TV" Ken's mother added. Ken blushed. "Mom!" he wailed. "Oh, calm down Ken-chan, I was only kidding. Now eat your dinner and tell me, dear, how was soccer?" 

Ken then went to his room and saw Minomon. "You evolved to your in-training form?" he asked. "Yup!" said Minomon, "All I need was a good nap!" Ken put down his bag and slumped onto his chair. "Hey, Ken-chan what's the matter?" asked Minomon. "It's nothing," he replied smiling, not to worry Minomon, "I just met this new girl that came from America. Her name is Jun-chan."   
you did? Is she pretty?"   
"Minomon!"   
"I was just asking!"   
"Well, she was nice but really quiet. But she also had these...eyes." Ken paused and his smile faded for a moment. He suddenly remembered about Jun's eyes. They were so dark. It seemed that they didn't belong there. Ken shook the image away and smiled again. "Oh well, don't worry about it." "Right." said his little digimon. 

_"Those dark eyes. They seem so familiar to me but I don't know why. But they somehow do. They are just so...deep."_

It was becoming cool as the sun gave the sky a fiery image. Jun was outside at the top of her apartment building, looking over to Ken's apartment. She was just standing there, looking with an evil glare. Then someone came up behind her. "Do you sense anything wrong?" the dark figure asked. Its voice sounded like an older woman. "Don't worry. Nothing's wrong." she replied more coldly than the dusk breeze.   
"Did you fi..."   
"Yes I did. I found him. " Jun cut the person off.   
The figure grinned evilly. So did Jun.   
"Just make sure you go make that visit you promised and I'll take care go take care of business." The person left as told and Jun continued to stand there, as the sun continued to burn into a black night. 

  
  
_"Ken..."_

Ken began to follow the voice that was calling him. That voice...so familiar... 

_"Ken, please..."_

Ken then began to run through the darkness, still following the voice. The he saw who was calling him... 

_"Ken, please...help me."_

A girl in white dress was standing there. Her back was facing towards Ken underneath the night sky. She then only turned her head over her shoulder to look at Ken. She looked very beautiful but Ken can only see her eyes. Her face was completely covered in shadow. And her light-blue eyes were covered in tears. She looked at him with pleading eyes. She then started to look towards the stars above. 

_"What is it? How can I help you?"_ Ken pleaded. 

The girl was still looking up and Ken saw what had her attention. As he looked there was one star that looked different and was brighter than the other stars. It was very beautiful. 

_"Please tell me!"_ Ken asked. Then he started to run towards her... 

Ken woke up and he opened his eyelids slowly. "What just happened?" he thought. He then notices there was a light in his room. He quickly got up and saw the light was coming from his computer. He also saw a strange looking woman in front of it. He gasped and Minomon asked, "What's the matter, Ken-chan?" "Hey, who are you?" he asked the woman, ignoring Minomon. "Kaizer, are you sleeping well? That's because you're through!" she replied. "What are you talking about?" Ken asked. He was scared and kept on asking her more questions." What do you know about me? Omae wa dare?!" "You had so much potential and you were so easy to manipulate. Such a waste. You should just now better stay out of our way!" she warned. Then in a quick second she was gone and the computer was off. "Is she gone?" asked Minomon. "I hope so." Ken answered. 

_In the Digital World.._

A dark winged figure appeared again in the Digital World. The figure stood on top of a dark tower, overlooking an area with digimon. The figure then released a flow of darkness heading towards the digimon. The digimon saw the darkness coming towards them and they ran for there lives as fast as they could. This has happened before and it may not be the last. This was the beginning of a new dark reign. The darkness was starting to spread like a wild fire. An cold, evil laugh was then heard, echoing throughout the area. The digimon knew that for some of them, it was already too late.   
  



	3. Episode Two: "An Angel a Devil?! A New E...

**Episode Two: "An Angel a Devil?! A New Enemy Appears in the Digital World!"**

_"You had so much potential and you were so easy to manipulate. Such a waste. You should just now better stay out of our way!"_

That threat kept on replaying itself. It was still fresh in Ken's mind. He was still worried and puzzled about what she said. _"What did she mean I was so easy to manipulate? Does she even know me? But more importantly what did she meant by "stay out of _our_ way"?"_, he thought, _"Is there someone else besides her?"_ He didn't know what's going on but he knew had to check it out. Ken and Minomon thought that she may have been talking about the Digital World so they decided to go after school. 

The last bell rang for the day and all the students at Tamachi were heading home. Ken began to move quickly through the hallway filled with kids. As he made his way through he began to think about that weird dream he had before he had that rude awakening from the woman. _"I wonder what that was all about,"_ he thought. Then in a quick flash he saw the hallway become a black, empty space and the girl from the dream standing a few feet in front of him. _"What?!"_ Without even realizing it, Ken was still running and in a eye blink he ran into something. He fell over but landed on something. He quickly rubbed his dazed eyes and realized that he was back in the school's hallway. His eyes must've played tricks on him. He also saw what he had landed on. He jolted up like lighting, turning red. "I'm SO sorry!." he cried as he tried to help up the fallen Jun Angelou. 

Jun was on her way towards the computer room that she heard the school had. She didn't feel like much walking home anyway. _"And since there's a computer room it saves me time...and trouble."_ she thought. The other good thing about this was that she doesn't have to walk with Ichijouji any more, unless the computer room was full. _"I just hope I don't have to. And I hope I don't run into him right..."_

_Bam!_ Jun then felt something crash hard behind her. The force was so hard that she fell over towards the floor, along with whatever hit her. It landed on top of her back, adding more weight and pain. Waves of blood and pain crashed into her head making her dizzy and dazed. Besides the pain on her back and the headache she was having, nothing else was hurt...or broken. Jun then felt the extra weight on her back lifted, which felt better. _"What the hell happened?"_ she thought as she held her head and tried to sit up. She then heard a voice she recognized. "I'm SO sorry!" Ken cried as he helped her up. "We can't keep meeting like this," she joked, trying to sound friendly. She was also trying not to explode in anger. "I'm really sorry." repeated Ken as he gave a weak grin.   
"Don't worry, I'm still alive. Where are you going in such a hurry?"   
"Oh, uh I have to go home as soon as I can. There is something important I have to do." Ken then felt another bad knot in his stomach. "I'm sorry but I won't be able to walk with you." The knot became tighter.   
_"Thank God!"_ thought Jun. At least she knew that her headache wouldn't become bigger. "That's fine. Besides I have to do something here also."   
"Oh, okay."   
"I think you should go now. Don't want to get home late."   
"Right. Are you sure you are okay?"   
"Hai. Just go."   
"Okay then goodbye. And I'm sorry." 

Ken then left the school in a hurry. _"Baka, baka, baka!"_ Ken scowled at himself. Today he _really_ made a fool out of himself. But with all his might he then turned his mind back to the Digital World. He has to hurry. 

Jun found the computer room and found it empty. Something else good relieved her from her dying headache. She was just relieved that she was alone and not with Ichijouji. Then anger welled up inside her again. She was still angry from the wind being knocked out of her lungs by Ichijouji. He made them both look like fools. _"I'll teach him a lesson later,"_ Right now she had more important plans... 

_ Meanwhile at Odiaba Elementary School..._   
  
While all the children were heading home, a smaller group of children all went to the school's computer room. The Chosen Children decided to go to the Digital World. "It's time to go back to the Digital World!" said a very energized Daisuke. "I can't believe we have to do the cleaning after what the Digimon Kaizer did!" said an upset Miyako. "It's always for the better," Hikari said," It will make a lot of digimon very happy." "Come on everyone let's just go!" said Daisuke. "Fine. Digital Gate open!" commanded Miyako. Then instantly the Chosen Children went through the gate from the computer to another world.   
  
When the children arrived at the Digital World they started to discuss about where would they start cleaning the Digital World next. The Digimon Kaizer left the Digtal World in ruins after his terrible reign ended. There was so many dark towers and many areas that were destroyed. It was now up the children to restore the Digital World's beauty. "So where do we start?" asked Takeru. "Well, maybe we should start at..." Hikari was then interrupted by a beeping noise. It was coming from their D-3s. "It looks like one of the digimon is calling us." said Daisuke as he examined he D-3. "By the looks of the location it's best if we flew." suggested Iori. "Okay then let's armor evolve. Iori you can ride with me." said Miyako. "Arigatou." "Digimental up!" cried Miyako, Takeru, and Hikari in unison.   
"Hawkmon armor evolve! The wings of love, Holsmon!"   
"Patamon armor evolve! Galloping hope, Pegasmon!"   
"Tailmon armor evolve! Angel of light, Neferfitmon!"   
"Okay V-mon it's our turn!" said Daisuke holding his D-3 tightly. "Yeah!" cried the excited digimon.   
"V-mon shinka! XV-mon!"   
They all hopped on their digimon. "Come on, let's go!" Miyako said. An they all hurried to where the signal was coming from. 

As they were going, Iori noticed something odd about the dark towers as they went by. It seemed that there was a little more dark towers than before. Not that the ones that the Digimon Kaizer built but like if they were being added. "That's strange." said Iori. "What is?" Miyako asked. "Look, there are more dark towers than before." "Are you sure? You might just be thinking that. Besides, there are a lot of dark towers everywhere. How would you know?" Miyako might be right but it still seemed odd about the towers. Iori then decided to let it go. 

The children finally reached a forest from were the signal was coming from. They hopped off their digimon as they returned to their rookie forms. The children looked around but found nothing. "Psst! Over here!" whispered a low voice. "Huh?" said Daisuke, trying to find where the voice was coming from. He then found Agumon and Gabumon hiding in the bushes. "Come this way and be quiet." said Gabumon in a low voice. The two digimon lead the children to a cave. It was odd that they were hiding in a cave. By the nervous looks on Gabumon and Agumon's faces something was wrong. "What's wrong you guys? Why did you call us?" asked Daisuke. "Well, I'm afraid we have very bad news for you guys. Apparently, your job isn't over yet." said Agumon. "What do you mean?" asked Hikari. "There is a new enemy in the Digital World." said Gabumon. All the children were all shocked to hear this. "Oh no." said a sadden Hikari. "Oh great. We leave for one day and a new enemy appears." said Miyako, "Is it Ken again?" "No, it isn't him." said Agumon, "It's someone new." "Do you know who?" asked Takeru. "She is known as...Angel."   
  
_Somewhere in the Digital World..._   
  
Two familiar figures were standing in front of another area on the ground. One of them was laughing as some digimon were fighting others. "This is fun." laughed a cool, young girl's voice. The other was just standing besides her, just smiling. A Gazimon came up to the girl and bowed. "What is it?" she asked. "Empress, some of our soldiers found a group of kids and digimon located in one of the forests." The young girl then closed her eyes and said, "You're right. I can sensed them. They are not too far." "Should I deal with them?" asked the other figure, this time it was an woman's voice. "No. You stay and keep an eye here. I think I should go meet them with a nice welcome gift."   
  
_Back at the cave..._   
  
"Angel?" asked Iori. It was an odd name and very ironic if this "Angel" was evil. "Yeah." said Gabumon. "This Angel doesn't sound so tough." said Daisuke, "If she was here, I would..." Daisuke was then nterrupted by a strong shaking. "What was that?" asked Miyako. "Let's go check it out. Come on." said Daisuke. They all ran out of the cave and saw a group of five DarkTyrannomon surrounding them. "What's going on?" said Takeru. They were all together and then they heard a girl's voice laughing. They were looking for where it was coming from and then a girl appeared before them. She was young, probably the same age they were. She had long, light-silver hair that reached her just below her knees and dark, black eyes that looked possessed. She wore a black top that look like something a goddess would wear and in the middle of her chest is what looked like a crest of a black star. Her slender mid-drift showed but wore a long skirt that was short in the front, exposing her legs, but it grew much longer at the back. She also wore black boots that went up little bit above her knees. And to finish it off, she wore black gloves, which cut off in a triangle end, freeing her hands, with a black stone on top of each hand. But the glove on her right was a lot smaller than the other one passing her elbow. 

"Hello Chosen Children. I've been waiting to meet you." she said in a cool voice. "I am Angel." The children were still too suprised to see that Angel was a young girl. "What are you doing here in the Digital World?" demanded Daisuke. "No, I think the question is what are you doing here in _my_ world?" Angel responded. "The Digital World does not belong to you!" said Iori. "But it does. And since you are my guests I brought my DarkTyrannomon as a welcoming gift." she said. "Whatever you are planning, you're not going to get away with it!" said Daisuke. He then started to run at Angel. She raised her hand and shot Daisuke a small, but forceful, blast of power. "Daisuke-kun!" cried Hikari. Daisuke then flew far back and crashed towards the group. Although Daisuke hit everyone, they were all fine. "Are you okay, Daisuke-kun?" asked the worried Hikari. "Yeah." answered as he got up, proving that everything was fine. "Don't ever touch me," she said, "Now DarkTyrannomon, attack them!" She then turned around and disappeared in a dark cloud. The group of DarkTyrannomon then started to come closer to them as they were trying to figure out what to do. "How can we defeat them?" said Hikari. "Are they wearing dark rings or spirals?" Miyako asked. "I don't see any." Takeru said. "But then how is she controlling them?" asked Iori. "Fire Blast!" the DarkTyrannomon attacked. They all dodged the attack. "We have to at least keep them still." Daisuke said, "We need to armor evolve!" They all took out their D-3's and cried at once, "Digi-mental up!" The armor digimon and Agumon and Gabumon then started to fight against the DarkTyrannomon. "We need to figure out how to stop them." Takeru said. "Yeah but how? We can't destroy them." said Miyako. Then they saw Fladramon being knocked down hard to the ground. "Fladramon!" Daisuke shouted and started to run towards him. "No! Daisuke, they're too strong! Stay away while we hold them off!" he said. "Fire Blast!" one of the DarkTyrannomon attacked Fladramon and hit him, which caused Daisuke to stop in his tracks. "Fladramon!' shouted Daisuke again. Fladramon lost he energy and de-evolved to V-mon. V-mon was lying there and Daisuke started to run again. "No Daisuke-kun!" Takeru yelled. "V-mon, I'm coming!" Daisuke said. "I told you go stay away!" V-mon said. "No way! I can't leave you like this!" Then a DarkTyrannomon blocked Daisuke's path. "Fire Blast!" it attacked. "Watch out!" screamed Miyako as the ball of fire was heading towards Daisuke... 

Then a bright light was coming from Daisuke's D-3. The bright light blinded the DarkTyrannomon and they began to scream. It seems thay they were in some kind of pain. Then... 

"V-mon evolve! XV-mon!" 

Then XV-mon quickly flew to Daisuke and saved him from the blast. Daisuke then rejoined the group. "Dai-kun, daijoubu desu ka? asked Miyako. "Yeah I'm fine...again" he said, smiling a little. "Did you see that?" Iori asked. They all turned to him with confused faces. "See what?" Takeru asked. "The DarkTyrannomon. They were in pain when the light of Daisuke's D-3 hit them. I think the light of our D-3 might be their weakness." "Maybe it was too bright?" guessed Daisuke. Takeru was then in deep thought, _"Why does that sound so familiar?"_ Something was telling him that he has heard something like this before, the same situation. He kept on thinking, trying to find the answer. He then gasped. "What is it?" Daisuke asked. "That's it! I know how to defeat them!" he exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" asked Miyako asked, "How can we?" "I remember what Koushiro-san once told me. He said that the digivices have the power to defeat the darkness that has taken over digimon. He and Mimi-san did it once when Leomon was under the control of Devimon and saved him by using the digivice." "It seems that it might work." said Iori. "Okay then let's give it a try." said Daisuke, "But we need them to stay still." "I know how to do that." said Hikari, "Nefertimon!" "Oh yeah, that's right!" said Takeru, "Pegasmon! Round them up!" "Ready?" asked Nefertimon. "Whenever you are." replied Pegasmon. "Golden noose!" the both cried as they tied all five DarkTyrannomon together. The children then ran up to the DarkTyrannomon and held out their D-3s. "Okay here goes nothing." said Daisuke as he and the others ran to the caputred DarkTyrannomon. They held up their devices and the light from their D-3s hit the DarkTyrannomon. They yelled and struggled to stay away from the light, almost breaking the noose. But then the DarkTyrannomon transformed back into Tyrannomon. The light destroyed the dark virus and they returned to normal. The children then cheered in victory. 

Not too far away Ken and Wormmon saw what had just happened. "Seems that we have a new job, Wormmon." said Ken. "Are you going to join the rest of them?" asked Wormmon. "I'm still not sure." replied Ken, making a serious face, "We might need help fighting Angel. They won this battle but the war with Angel is far from over." 


	4. Episode Three: "Another Angel?! Ken's St...

**Episode Three: "Another Angel?! Ken's Strange Dream"**

  
  
Angel was sitting on her throne in a very dark and cold room. Everything seemed to be black and filled with darkness. She was sitting in front of a large screen. She apparently saw the Chosen Children defeat her DarkTyrannomon. Then out of nowhere, the woman's voice spoke again, "It seems that they have defeated your DarkTyrannomon." Angel knew who it was and was a little annoyed by the comment. "No need to worry." Angel said coolly, "This is just only the beginning. They have no idea who they are up against." She then evilly grinned. "Of course, Mistress." 

"We need to get back home and inform Koushiro-san about Angel." said Takeru, after the Tyrannomon left in peace. "You're right." said Iori, "Maybe he can find a way to defeat her." "Okay then let's go." Miyako said. "Will you two be alright?" Hikari asked Agumon and Gabumon. "We'll be fine." responed Agumon. "Don't worry about us. We'll go inform the other digimon." finished Gabumon. "Okay then. You be careful." said Takeru. The children the found a TV set. "Digital Gate open!" commanded Miyako as she held her D-3 towards the screen. Then they all went through the gate. 

Luckily for them, Koushiro was in the computer room. Unfortunately for Koushiro, they landed on top of him...again. "Will you please get off of me?" he whined. They all sweatdrop and got off Koushiro. "Please next time send a warning." he said as he dust himself off. "We'll try to remember next time." said Daisuke, putting one hand behind his head. "Koushiro-san, we have terrible news." said Iori, "There's a new enemy in the Digital World." Koushiro's eyes widen in shock. "Who?" he asked. They all explained to him about Angel and the battle with the DarkTyrannomon. "Well, it's a good thing you didn't fall asleep while I was telling you about the digivices, Takeru." said Koushiro. Takeru sweatdrop a little. "What do you think we should do?" asked Iori, "Do you have any idea on how we can defeat her?" Koushiro then sat down and began to think with his eyes closed. "Hmmmmm..." he said as he thought. Everyone moved closer to him as he got quiet. "Well?" asked Miyako. Koushiro was still quiet and the room was getting quieter. "Koushiro-san?" Miyako asked again, a litlle more annoyed. "Not a clue." He said breaking the silence and smiling. Eveyone then all fell anime style and sweatdrop. "You're the genius here, you have to think of something!" exclaimed Daisuke. "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do now. I don't have any information about her," Koushiro said in a serious tone, "You need to know what she's up to and what she does, so that way we can plan ahead." "Okay then, tomorrow we go find and spy on Angel to see what she's up to." Daisuke said enthusiastically. "But you must be careful, Daisuke-kun." "Don't worry, it's Dai-chan." said Miyako, smiling, "What can possibly go wrong?" 

The children started to walk home together as it began to sunset. As they were walking, Daisuke started the conversation. "I was thinking..." "Ouch, did it hurt?" Miyako asked sarcastically. "Shut up." he snapped, "Anyway, I was thinking. Maybe we should ask Ken to join us." Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, looking at Daisuke. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Are my goggles crooked?" "Ken? You want Ken to help us?" asked Miyako. "Well, yeah. He's also a Chosen Child and maybe he can really help us, especially now that we are facing a new enemy." "I don't trust him." Iori said strongly, "And we don't need his help." "Oh come on! I'm sure we can trust Ken. He's not the Digimon Kaizer anymore, right?" Daisuke looked at all there faces. They weren't looking at him. "I think it's too early to trust him." Takeru said calmly. "I have to agree. What if he is still evil?" said Hikari. "Oh, alright then." Daisuke gave up, for now. "But it is something to think about. We might really need his help soon." 

Ken and Wormmon returned from the Digital World back to his room. Wormmon then de-evolved back to Minomon. As Ken turned off the computer there was a small knock on his door. "Ken-chan, would you like a snack?" asked his mother. "Uh, yes Mom." he replied. He opened the door and his mother gave him a tray. "Enjoy dear." she smiled. "Thanks Mom." he said. He closed the door behind him. "Are you hungry, Minomon?" he asked. "You read my stomach." he said. Ken than gave the food to Minomon. Ken sat down on his chair with a bothered look on his face. "Ken-chan, don't you want some?" Minomon asked. But Ken was still looking into space. "Ken-chan? Ken-chan, what's wrong?" Ken finally snapped out of it.   
"Oh I'm sorry Minomon." he said finally.   
"What were you thinking about?"   
He sighed, "Just about today."   
"What about it?"   
"Maybe we should've helped."   
"It's okay, Ken-chan. If you feel like you're not ready, then don't worry."   
"But what if they never trust me or accept me in there group if I am ready?"   
"Don't worry they will."   
Ken still had that look on his face.   
"That's not all, is it?"   
"Iie. We also need to find that woman that was in my room. I need to know what she's up to. Maybe she has some connection with Angel." _"Maybe that's what she meant by_our _way."_ thought Ken.   
"We'll find her. You and I are a great team."   
Ken smiled, "We sure are!"   
It was getting late and Ken was ready to sleep. "Tomorrow's another day." he said, "Oyasumi, Minomon." "Oyasumi, Ken-chan." And they drifted off to slumber. 

  
_"Ken..."_   
  
That voice again...   
  
_"Ken...please..."_   
  
Ken knew were that voice was coming from and started to run, run through the darkness...   
  
_"Please...help me..."_   
  
He then found her...   
  
The same beautiful girl was still there, crying. She turned her face towards Ken, still crying, still in shadow.   
  
_"Please tell me how to help you."_ Ken asked.   
  
Then, somehow, a huge, beautiful pair of snow-white wings grew out of her back as she was still looking at Ken. She looked even more beautiful.   
  
Ken looked in awe as the hundreds of feathers floated around. The feathers were beautiful.   
  
_"Are you...an angel?"_ he asked in amazement. _"Please, let me help you."_   
  
She still didn't say anything and she looked up at the same beautiful star.   
  
_"I'm coming!"_ he said as he started to run...   
  
Ken then opened his eyes and quickly sat up. Luckily, he didn't wake up Minomon. He looked around, he was still in his room. _"It was just a dream. But it was the same one."_ he thought, _"But this time, she was an...angel? Is someone really calling me? I have to know what this dreams means."_ Ken then laid back down and slept a dreamless sleep. 


	5. Episode Four: "Deep Feelings Explode! Th...

**Episode Four: "Deep Feelings Explode! The Truth Was Meant To Hurt"**

It was bright sunny day and great for lunch break. Ken was walking around to find a quiet place to relax. He was trying to figure out that dream. And he couldn't get that girl, the angel, out of his head. _"She seems so sad. She's always crying."_ he thought, _"I wonder who she..."_ Ken's train of thought was crashed by a familiar, but faint, tune. He then realized what it was and started to follow the sound. He then finally found Jun. She was playing her flute again. Ken really liked hearing her play. She was sitting on the grass, underneath a shady cherry blossom tree and she was alone. _"Well, she is alone"_ Ken thought, _"Maybe I should go talk to her some more. I haven't talk to her much lately. And this time, don't do anything stupid!"_ Ken then took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. He has never done this before, especially for a girl. Why was he doing this and why he was so nervous he didn't have the slightest clue. Maybe because he _is_ the Chosen Child of Kindness and he's just trying to be friendly. He then walked up to her. "Hi." he said. She stopped playing and looked up with a smile. "Hi." she replied. _"Why is he here?"_ she thought.   
"Sumimasen. Did I interrupt you?"   
"No it's okay."   
"May I sit with you?"   
"Uh..." _"What is he doing? What does he want?"_ she thought.   
"Sure." she finally forced it out. Once again it became quiet between them. Jun started to put away her flute. And again Ken broke the silence.   
"How long have you been playing music?"   
"About four years."   
"I think you play great." Ken smiled, "Do you also sing?"   
"Huh?" She raised her eyebrow.   
Ken looked at her, "I heard that great musicians are also great singers."   
"Well, I don't know about that but I do know that I do sing."   
"I hope to hear that soon."   
Jun then felt a warm feeling growing on her cheeks. _"What was that?"_ she thought.   
"..."   
Ken then looked up at the tree. The tree was filled with blossoms.   
"They're nice aren't they?" he said, trying to keep the conversation alive.   
Jun looked at him strangely. "Nani?"   
"The cherry blossom. There's a lot of them here in Tamachi."   
"Yeah, I guess. I don't see them as much in America."   
Ken looked at her again. "You know you never told me why you came in the first place."   
"Maybe because you never asked me." she said plainly. Ken sweatdrop.   
"Okay, so why _did_ move here in Tamachi? Was it just the school?"   
"No something much, much more but I rather not say."   
"Oh." Ken then decided to turn away from that subject. "So did you come with your family?"   
"Family?"   
"Yeah, like your mother and fa-"   
"I don't have a family."   
"Oh, gomen nasai." Ken had a hurt expression on his face. "Jun, I'm really..."   
"Sorry?" she cut him off, "Yeah, I know. I heard you the first time." She was getting annoyed and angry. She then stood up. "I have to go now. I'll just see you in class." she said coolly, trying to hold in her anger. And she began walked away. Ken now felt really, _really_ bad. _"What else can possibly go wrong?"_ he thought, _"Every time I'm with her, I make myself look like a complete idiot!"_ He just sat there and continued to watch her as she walked out of sight. 

As Jun was walking she began to think about what just happened. All these questions ran through her mind. _"What the hell just happened? Why was he being so friendly with me? Was he trying to piss me off? Why did ask about my family...my past. Was he trying to hurt me?"_ Jun _never_ talk about her past with _anyone_ and she doesn't want to start with Ken. _"What a fool he was being. He has to pay for what he has done to me. I can't believe he was once the Digimon Kaizer..."_ She then grew an evil grin. She just had an idea. 

After school Ken waited for Jun at the front of the school. He wanted to walk and apologize a hundred times to her. But after what happened during lunch, he's not sure if she'll ever forgive him. He never felt this horrible. She was walking and saw Ken waiting for her. "Can I walk home with you?" he asked.   
"You really don't have to ask. We do go the same way."   
They started to walk together. "Listen," Ken said, "I'm really, _really_ sorry for about what I asked before. I'm just SO sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to talk-"   
"It's okay. You didn't know," she cut him off. She didn't want to hear his long apology, "That's why you asked didn't you?"   
"Well, yes."   
"Then it's settled. I forgive you." _"For now"_   
"Arigatou gozaimasu." Ken then felt a little better.   
Then a sad thought hit Ken. He then spat out without thinking, "So does this mean that, you, uh..."   
"Live by myself? Yeah I do."   
Ken had a tight feeling in his stomach. Ken's face sadden. "Don't you get lonely?"   
"I don't think about it. I have other stuff in mind." She then grinned. They arrived at the apartment buildings. "Ja, sayonara Jun-chan. Matta ashita." "Yeah." She then began to cross the street. She then grinned again. 

_Back at Odaiba Elementary..._   
  
"Okay let's get started." began Miyako. She and everyone else were at the computer room, including Koushiro. "We'll go to were Angel's next area is going to be so we can go see what she's up to. That way we might know enough to stop her." "Yeah!" said Daisuke. "Remember, try your best to stay out of sight and be very careful." warned Koushiro. Then the small screen on the gate opened and Tentomon was there. "Okay I found Angel," he said, "I sent you the location on the map." "Good work, Tentomon. Thanks." said Koushiro. "Anytime!" Then Tentomon left but the screen was replaced by the map of the Digital World. They expected to see a white map with just a red dot on it but instead they recieved something much worse. The map had many black areas on it. "Look at that!" said Iori, in astonishment. "The dark towers are working again?!" said Takeru. "But how? We knocked down the dark towers' communication when we destroyed the Digimon Kaizer's base." said Hikari. "Unless Angel somehow gave them back power and using them," suggested Koushiro, "And if she is, she might build more to replace the destroyed ones." "We have to stop her! She can't keep this up!" said an angry Chibimon. "Yeah, we have to save our world!" joined Patamon. "That's why you all have to go and find out what's going on." said Koushiro, "Now let's see were she's at." Koushiro began to search the map. There was a red blinking dot. "Okay there," he said, "Good luck you guys." "Digital Gate open!" commanded Miyako and they all went through the gate. 

They arrived in a small town located at the hillside of a mountain and it stretched down below. It was also deserted. "I don't see anything here." wailed Miyako.   
"But Tentomon said Angel would be here." said Daisuke, a little annoyed.   
"But do you see anything?!"   
"Maybe she's not here yet!"   
"Oh no." Takeru sighed, "They're they go."   
"How would you know!?" Miyako yelled at Daisuke.   
"Because it's deserted! Nothing's here!"   
"Same thing with your head!"   
"Shhhh! Stop it you two!" Hikari said, "Do you hear that?" As soon as Daisuke and Miyako stopped yelling, there was a faint voice. "Someone's close by," said Takeru, "Luckily, we weren't heard thanks to you two."   
"It was Miyako's fault!" Daisuke exclaimed.   
"It was not! It was yours!" defended Miyako.   
"Was not!"   
"Was too!"   
"Was not!"   
"Was too!"   
"Enough already! Let's just go." said Takeru.   
They all walked carefully to where the voice was coming from. As they got closer, it was the voice of a digimon. The children were still up the side but saw the whole area. There was a grassy field at the bottom of the hillside were they also saw a group of digimon surrounded by other dark digimon. There was even a dark tower hidden in the near by forest that the field was attached to. "I said stand together!" yelled a dark Redvegiemon, using his vines to back them up. The children hid behind a broken building as they watched. Then a dark figure appeared out of nowhere in front of the group of digimon. The figure was now clearer to see that it was Angel. "Welcome, Mistress," bowed the dark Redvegimon, "Look, we capture more slaves for you." Angel than began to walk up to the front of the group. 

"Excellent." she sneered. "All you digimon! I will be your new ruler and you are all my slaves. There will be no escape or a way for you to run and hide. You and the Digital World belong to me forever. You will do what I say with no exceptions. And if you _ever_ dare challenge me..." she then eyed at one of the digimon. She walked closer and picked up a poor Elecmon by its neck. She then smiled evilly. "This will be your punishment!" She looked up at Elecmon, smiling. Then a dark aura started to appear from her hand, the one she is using Elecmon, and it is going towards the defenseless digimon, who was struggling to breathe. It then surrounded him and it started to yell. The children looked shock as they saw Angel punishing the defenseless digimon. Then Elecmon was deleted and Angel began to laugh. The children were in horror that they saw Angel actually _killed_ a digimon and she didn't show any remorse. "She killed him. That poor digimon." Hikari said sadly and began to form tears. "Your energy will be mine. That is the main power of the dark towers, it takes away energy from pathetic life forms like you and what surrounds it. And I turn it into dark energy and use it to become stronger and stronger and as my slaves you will build more." Then she began to laugh again. "Err, I can't take another laugh from that bitch!" Daisuke said angrily. "Shhh. Just keep watching." said Miyako. "And now you worthless digimon. It's time to say good-bye to your freedom!" Angel said as she raised her hands in the air. "I hope you are watching well, Chosen Children." The children were all surprised that Angel knew that they were there. Now that she knew where they were, Daisuke quickly got up and said, "We will never let this happen! We'll stop you!" Then the rest of the children came out of hiding and they all ran down the hillside and got closer to where Angel was. She than began to laugh again, "You are all so pathetic." "We'll show how pathetic we are!" yelled Daisuke, "You ready, V-mon?" "Yeah, let me at her!" "Digi-mental up!" 

"V-mon! Armor evolve! The fire of courage, Fladramon!" 

"Attack her, Fladramon!" commanded Daisuke. "Fire Rocket!" The attack was heading straight for Angel as she just stood there. Then two huge devil-like wings covered Angel, blocking the attack. The children looked in shocked. "Nani!?" said Daisuke. The wings then revealed Angel again. They were her wings. "That's right Chosen Children, I'm not human. Or maybe I am," she sneered, "I am also a Chosen Child, just like you." "You're a liar!" shouted Iori. "Oh, but I am. Look." Angel then took a small dagger and made a deep cut on her hand. She then showed them her wounded hand, which was covered and oozing in blood. It was the same with the dagger, which she threw into the trees surrounding the dark tower. "But that can't be?" Miyako said. "Believe what you will. You all know you can't kill me because you would it would be murder." She smiled evilly. "Isn't that right, Ichijouji?" "Ichijouji?" asked Daisuke. Then Ken appeared from behind a broken piece of a building, not to far from where Angel and the Chosen Children were. She spotted him also. "What is Ken doing here in the Digital World?" asked Miyako. "How did-" Ken began. "I can sense you Chosen Children and I know everything each of you." she cut him off, "Ichijouji, let me ask you something. Do you miss being the Digimon Kaizer?" Ken just looked down. "Well, do you? You know you did. Causing pain to the Digital World. That's exactly what you did and you loved it." "Stop it!" he yelled at her. "But it's true. You loved causing pain and ruling. If you like, I can give it back to you. Join me, Ken and be who you were destined to be!" Then it happened in a flash. She shot a dark energy at Ken, hitting him. But unlike Daisuke's case, the energy went inside Ken. He began to scream as he fell on his knees and was holding onto his head. Flash images and memories of him being the Kaizer were in his head. The Digimon Kaizer, causing pain. He whole body was shaking in agony. Angel than laughed evilly. _"You gave me pain when you reminded me of my past. Now I'll do the same to you."_ She the used her dark power to stopped Ken's suffering. Ken then collapsed on all fours, breathing heavily. "Keep that offer in mind, Ichijouji. And now for all of you," she turned to the Chosen Children, "Here's another surprise." The "captured" digimon transformed into dark Bakemon. It was just a trick. "Say good-bye! Attack!" She commanded. 

All at once: "Digi-mental up!" 

Angel watched as the children were fighting. Since they were Bakemon, the children easily defeated them. They even destroyed the dark tower. Then they took their D-3s and broke the dark spell over the Bakemon and Redvegimon, returning them to normal. Then Daisuke ran up to Angel, "Come on and fight us. What's the matter? Afraid?" "You are the ones who should be afraid of me," said Angel, "I be careful if I were you. You have now idea how powerful I really am. Until we meet again in battle." She then covered herself with her wings and disappeared, as her evil laugh echoed throughout the area. 


	6. Episode Five: "Live or Die?! Decisions A...

**Episode Five: "Live or Die?! Decisions Always Comes with Consequences"**

After Angel left the children had very puzzled, yet shocking, faces with millions of questions running through their minds. So many things happened all at once and none of them knew where to start. "Do...do you think its true?" asked Iori. "What?" asked Daisuke. "About Angel. Do you think she's really a Chosen Child?" "I don't know," answered Takeru, "She really did bleed when she cut her own hand." "Demo," said Miyako, "She killed a digimon and she grew devil wings. She just can't be." "Miyako-san may be right," said Hikari, "She didn't care about that digimon, even if it was one of her soldiers." She then had a hurtful expression. She really did care a lot about digimon. All these different facts didn't make any sense to anyone. There were some facts to prove that she might be human, but there are some that shows that she just might be a digimon. Angel did bleed to prove she's human but she has actually powers like a digimon would have. But nobody really knew the truth. "She might be." Daisuke finally said, after hearing the others. "What? Digimon or human?" asked Miyako.   
"Human."   
"Why do you think so?"   
"Well, I'm not too sure but maybe she's in pain."   
"Pain? _She's_ causing pain to digimon!"   
"I know but so did the Kaizer."   
"Huh?"   
"She might be just like the Kaizer. Maybe she's a child lost in darkness and became evil."   
"Hmm...maybe." Daisuke made a very good point.   
"Hey," said Iori, "Speaking of the Kaizer, where did Ken go?" They all turned their heads towards where Ken was standing. He was gone. 

Angel returned to the dark room, walking towards her throne. The female figure was standing in the shadows and bowed as Angel walked by and sat down.   
"Very well done, my Empress. You truly are a genius." said the woman.   
"Of course it was." sneered Angel   
"I watched the whole thing. You should've seen the look on their faces." The woman then giggled.   
Angel then grinned. "It was fun, confusing the little insects."   
"And they don't know if you they can stop you or not. Telling them that was genius, Mistress." She then looked at Angel. "But why did you attacked _that_ insect?"   
Angel knew that she meant Ichijouji. "What do you think, Archnemon? I am trying to return him into darkness."   
"What if he refuses?"   
"Then I'll just kill him." She then grew a disturbed expression.   
"Is there something wrong?"   
Angel then became angry. "Yes there is but I'm sure as hell I'm not going to tell you a damn thing because it isn't any of your damn business!"   
"Forgive me." she said in a shivering voice.   
"Go and leave me. I want to be alone."   
"Yes, my Empress." Archnemon bowed and left.   
As she left, Angel began to think about when she told the children about her identity. She didn't like it, she didn't even want to do it but so far her plan was going smoothly and she'll destroy them later for making her do it. She then look at her wounded hand. It was now covered in dry blood but the cut wasn't there anymore._ "Digimon or human? What the hell am I?"_ she thought as she clenched her bloody hand. She had many questions going through her mind also, like she sometimes wondered to herself, "What am I _really_?" She then forced herself to shake away all these stupid questions from her mind. Then an evil smile grew across her face. "What the hell am I thinking? What stupid questions. I will get what I want and if I have to, I _will_ destroy the Chosen Children. I am Angel, the Chosen Child of Darkness and the ruler of the Digital World!" She then began to laugh. 

Ken returned home with Minomon from the Digital World. Ken the sat down on his chair with a confusing and disturbed expression. "Ken-chan, are you alright?" asked Minomon in a worried voice.   
"I think so." he answered in a small voice   
"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Ken-chan."   
Ken then looked at his digimon and smiled weakly, "It's okay."   
"What happened when that dark power hit you?"   
Ken's smiled then quickly faded away, "Memories of me being the Digimon Kaizer were in my head. All these horrible images kept playing over and over. I could almost feel like I was the Kaizer again. It was so horrible." He then shuddered at the thought.   
"But your not like that anymore."   
"I know."   
"Then you have to stay strong and you know I'm always here."   
Ken began to smile again, "Thanks buddy. Don't worry, I won't break your promise."   
"That's good but now, what are we going to do about Angel?"   
Ken then had a serious look, "I don't know." 

~*~ 

Some time later the children met again at the computer room with Koushiro and thanks to Tentomon, Agumon, and Gabumon they received more information about the dark towers' new power. According to them, the towers absorb energy from digimon, especially when a digimon tries to evolve because of the more energy it releases. But it also takes away energy from the other life forms around it as well, like the trees or grass. Luckily, it takes away energy slowly so the children have more time to destroy them all. But unfortunately, Angel has been building more and more. Like with the Digimon Kaizer, it has been a war for over the past two months between the children and Angel on the destruction of the dark towers... 

~*~ 

_ At Odaiba Elementary..._

The children were at the computer room with Koushiro. Taichi and Yamato were there also. "Okay guys listen," said Koushiro, "First of all, you are all doing a good job at knocking down towers and saving digimon but it still isn't enough. We need to find a plan to stop Angel." "And that's why we're here," said Taichi, looking at Yamato, "to help you guys." "Great!" exclaimed Daisuke with enthusiasm. He really like being with Taichi and Yamato, even with their fights. "We need to search for Angel's base or where ever she's hiding. That way, maybe all the towers will lose their power and so will Angel." finished Koushiro. "Bingo!" said Miyako. "Okay then, let's start cleaning and saving the world again." said Yamato. "Ikou! Digital Gate open!" yelled Miyako. "Ki o tsukete." Koushiro said as they all went through the gate. They all arrived close by to a dry and dying field area with a couple of towers. They were at a safe distance to armor evolve. "Okay let's get started." said Takeru. 

Miyako, Iori, Takeru, and Hikari: "Digi-mental up!" 

It was Daisuke's and the older teens' turn to evolve. 

"V-mon evolve! XV-mon!"   
"Agumon evolve! Greymon!"   
"Gabumon evolve! Garurumon!" 

_"They're here..."_

They all easily knocked down all the towers using distant attacks so no energy was drained from them and the field was cleared. Now the field should become its green self some time later. "Okay where to next?" asked Taichi. "Let's see," Miyako said as she looked at the map in her D-Terminal, "Uh, let's go..." she began until they all heard a familiar, cold laugh. "Who's that?" asked Yamato. "It's her!" said Iori said. "Who?" asked Taichi. "Me." said the voice. Angel then appeared above up in the air with her wings drawn out. "I came to give you your last warning, leave the Digital World now so it would make things easier for me and you get to live without me making you all suffer. You have all been nothing but a real pain in my side. Destroying my dark towers, even though I keep building more and healing my slaves. After all this time you still don't understand, you still don't know hoe powerful I am. Either you leave or die." 

"So that's Angel?" said a surprised Taichi," She really is just like them." "Oh great you brought more insects in this world. How lovely." Angel said sarcastically. "We're not going anywhere!" yelled Daisuke at Angel, "We're the Chosen Children and we're going to stop you from taking over this world. That's way we will never leave!" Angel then looked at him with a bored look. "That's just a load of crap," said Angel, " Fine, then suffer the consequences. You are all fools." "Come on! Bring out your dark soldiers!" challenged Yamato. "Unfortunately, I didn't bring them with me. Since you all want to die so badly, I also came to show you who you're messing with. You're all going to wish you left." She then smiled evilly, "Let the battle begin." 

"Since I am such a nice empress," she began, "I'll let you all attack me at once. Take the first shot." "Fine, you asked for it!" shouted Daisuke. "Go get her XV-mon!" "Come on, let's go!" commanded XV-mon to the other digimon. "X Laser!" XV-mon was the first to attack. "Pathetic," said Angel as she stood her ground, "Dark Inferno!" Her dark power ball went straight towards XV-mon's attack and disintegrated it with ease and kept on going. XV-mon dodged the attack but it had a great impact on the earth below. "Come on! Give me your best shot!" she yelled. Then Greymon and Garurumon started towards her in a team. They combined their attacks and it was going towards Angel. This time she simply dodged and missed her. As she dodged it she shot two more attacks at the two champion digimon. Even though they dodged it by a few feet, the powerful force of her power sent them flying back though they were not hurt. "Its no good!" said Taichi. "Let's try to keep her still." suggested Yamato. "Tempest Wing!" "Gold Rush!" Holsmon and Digimon attacked from Angel's sides. While the attacks were going towards her..."Golden Noose!" attacked Nefertimon and Pegasmon. Angel blocked Holsmon's and Digmon's attack by using the same echnique on Greymon and Garurumon. And like them, Digimon and Holsmon missed the attacks but were also knocked back by the powerful blow. Then she saw Nefertimon and Pegasmon circling around her and tying her up. She was caught. "Okay now attack all together!" commanded Daisuke. _"We got her now!"_ he thought. "Don't even try." said Angel. She grabbed the noose that was still connected to Nefertimon and Pegasmon. The same dark aura that surrounded the Electmon when they first saw this attack was going towards them. "Look out! Let go of the noose!" shouted Takeru. But it was too late. Angel was absorbing all their energy, breaking the noose and they de-evolve back to Patamon and Tailmon. They were both unconscious and began to fall but Holsmon caught them and brought them down to safety. "That was your best shot? Is this the best you can all do?" said Angel. Her black jewels on her gloves began to glow. Something was coming out of the left jewel and Angel was pulling it out with her right. The object she pulled out was glowing in a dark light and was taking form. Then they all saw what it was...a sword. 

The sword looked odd and, somehow, frightening. The blade was long and a little thin and at the end point was covered with sharp top with a black jewel. But the handle had what look like devil wings coming from the sides. It was all black and in the middle was the same crest as on the one on Angel's chest. 

She then grinned and gripped on her sword. "Deadly Slash!" she cried as she swung her sword. A long, curve of dark power shot Holsmon. "Holsmon no!" shouted Miyako as she watched the fallen Holsmon de-evolve back to Hawkmon. "No, this can't be happening!" said Daisuke. "I warned you. Now you will pay with your lives!" said Angel, "Deadly Slash!" All the digimon were attacking back but it was no good. Angel's power was too much. The next victim she struck was Digmon. "Digmon!" Iori yelled as he ran to the unconscious Armadimon. "Now let's see who's left," Angel said as she eyed the champion digimon, "Three champion that are so weak. This should also be quick." Now Taichi and Yamato were getting pissed off. She easily defeated the armored digimon and now she was insulting everyone. "That's it!" shouted Taichi, angrily, "Greymon, get her!" "You too, Garurumon!" shouted Yamato. "Go, XV-mon!" commanded Daisuke. Then the three digimon attacked her at the same time. This time Angel covered herself with her wings as the combined attacks exploded. "Did we get her?" asked Daisuke. The smoke was then clearing up and a pair of wings was protecting Angel. She revealed herself, smiling and unharmed. "No!" shouted Taichi. "Let's end this. I'm getting bored," she said. She raised her sword with both hands over her head. It began to glow. "Eternal Darkness!" A great, massive flow of dark power and energy was shot from her sword. The powerful waves of darkness went straight towards the champion digimon, hitting them, and knocking them towards the ground and they continued to be dragged on the earth. Even the all the children, including Taichi and Yamato, were blown away by the powerful force of the blast. When the defeated champion digimon stopped being dragged throught the ground like rag dolls, they were in their in-training forms. "Noo!" Daisuke shouted. He couldn't believe what just happened. "I hope you realized that I didn't use all my energy to do my most powerful attack. I just used a little and it seems like you won't be alive for long. I thought you children were stronger than this," she sneered, "The next time we meet, you may not be so lucky." Angel warned. She then disappeared again. 

Ken and Wormmon saw the battle from a far and safe distance. Ken was lucky that Angel didn't find him since she was so busy fighting the digimon and the children. "She's just too strong," said Ken in shocked after what he has seen, "I think we might have to join together, to stop her before it gets much worse. The problem is...will they trust me?" 


	7. Episode Six: "It's Light of Evolution! T...

**Episode Six: "It's Light of Evolution! The Birth of Ankylomon, the Armed Warrior"**

  
  
_ At Odiaba Elementary..._

Koushiro was sitting down in front of the computer screen, looking at the map of the Digital World. He was glad that the team was able to take down a few dark towers at the area he sent them to. But what bothered him was the golden-orange rays of light were sinking into the lonely room. It was getting late and he was worried. _"What's taking them so long?"_ he thought. Then he heard a noise coming the computer and from Digital Gate was displayed on the screen. "The Digital Gate is opening!" he said in surprised voice. He then quickly got out of the way, his back can't take another hundred pounds. The children, along with their digimon, Taichi, and Yamato, came out of the computer screen. As they stood, they had depressed looks on their faces. "Hey, you guys did a good job today." greeted Koushiro, feeling relieved that they were fine. At least that's what he thought. He then noticed their faces quickly and was worried again. "What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly. He then looked at what Daisuke and the others were carrying. They were holding their digimon, except Taichi and Yamato, which they were all unconscious. "What's happened?" he asked. "Angel." Hikari said quietly. She was looking down in her arms where Tailmon slept. Then they told Koushiro the whole story. After that they were quiet again. "She may be more powerful than I thought." spoke up Koushiro. "How could she do this?" said a sad Miyako, "This proves that's she's not a human or a digimon! She's a monster! How can we defeat her if she did this with just little power like she said?" "We will defeat her," encouraged Daisuke, "We just need to become much more stronger and try again." "Maybe, but you can't just go up to her and fight. You have think more about what you're facing." said Taichi in a serious tone. "He's right," said Yamato, backing up Taichi, "Did you just see what she did to our digimon? To us? She literally blew us away. Luckily, we weren't hurt or killed."   
"I don't care. We just have to try again! We just need to think of a better plan to attack her." Daisuke snapped.   
"But she's too strong!" shot back Yamato, "She almost killed all of us!"   
"Datte..."   
"Yamato-san is right, Daisuke-kun," Hikari said, breaking them up before they started to fight, "Just look at our digimon and we fought with all out power combined. She knocked yours back to in-training."   
"And three champion digimon were still not enough either." finished Takeru. Daisuke then stayed quiet in defeat. "I think I have an idea." spoke up Koushiro. "You have a plan?" asked Iori. "No an idea. I'll go to the Digital World with you. That way I can collect more info about Angel and try to find a weakness or something." "Okay then, that's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Miyako. "Yeah," replied Koushiro, "Now let's all go home. I think we had too much excitement for one day." 

_ Back at the Digital World..._

Ken and Wormmon began to look for a near by TV set to get back home. As they were on their search in a near-by forest, Ken heard a noise and stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Ken-chan?" asked Wormmon. "Shhh. I think I hear something." Ken was surveying the area to hear were the noise was coming from. "This way." he said and Wormmon followed him quietly. Ken and Wormmon went deeper into the forest until Ken saw a...woman? Ken faced Wormmon and put his index finger to his lips. He and Wormmon kept quiet as they watched the woman looking at some dark towers. "Wormmon, aren't only children are allowed in the Digital World?" whispered Ken. "Hai, but I don't know how she got here." replied Wormmon. The woman was wearing a long, red, sleeveless, dress. She had long white hair that went down, just above her knees, just like Angel. She was wearing odd purple gloves and shoes. And to finish the outfit, she had a tall hat and dark glasses. Ken then looked in shocked when he realized that it was the same woman who was in his room that night some time ago. "Sigh, I'm bored," she said, "Let's have some fun." She then pulled a hair from her head and it stood straight like a needle. _"What's she doing?"_ Ken thought as he kept watching. "Spirit Needle!" she yelled as the single strand of hair went flying and hit a dark tower close by. It went inside the dark tower and it began to glow. The glowing dark tower was then beginning to change its shape. After the light died down, the dark tower became a digimon, a Monochromon to be exact. 

Ken had a shocked expression on his face we he saw this "woman" transformed a dark tower into a digimon. She then began to face towards Ken's direction. Ken then prayed that she didn't spot him. "Monochromon, attack the nosy insect that was spying on me." she commanded as she pointed towards Ken's direction. He was wrong. He then jumped out where he was hiding. "We finally meet again. Now just tell me who are you?" Ken demanded, "What are you doing here?" "I told you to stay out of out our way. Now you must pay also." The Monochromon then started to attack. "Volcanic Strike!" The fireballs were coming at Ken and Wormmon. They then jumped to the side as they avoided the attack. Then Monochromon went straight for Wormmon. He then slammed his tail against him, knocking Wormmon towards a tree. "Wormmon!" cried Ken. "Ken-chan stay back!" he shouted. Then the digimon turned around and went straight towards Ken. He started to back up. "Sticky Net!" attacked the weaken digimon. The net covered Monochromon but he was too strong and simply broke it. It went back towards Wormmon. "Wormmon, run away! We have to get out of here!" yelled Ken. Monochromon then slammed his tail at Wormmon again. "No! Leave him alone!" Ken pleaded as tears started to form. Ken felt so helpless. His digimon was trying to protect him but there is now way he can win. He wished so much that he could help Wormmon to become stronger, like Daisuke and the others when they armor-evolve their digimon, but all he can do is just watch. Then Monochromon eyed Ken again. "Volcanic Strike!" "Wormmon!!" Ken cried again as the attack went straight towards him... 

_Beep...beep...beep...flash..._

_The next day at Odaiba Elementary..._

The children and Koushiro were in the computer room, or at least some of them were. Daisuke and the others were waiting for Iori, who was late again. "Kare wa doko desu ka?" asked the impatient Daisuke. "He'll come," answered an annoyed Miyako, "Just be more patient."   
"Patient is not in my vocabulary." snapped back Daisuke.   
"Neither the words "shut up"." shot Miyako, who was getting more annoyed of Daisuke's complaining.   
"What!?" exploded Daisuke as he clenched his fists. "I dare you to say that again!" Everyone else in the room just sweatdrop as the fighting went on.  
"Shut u-"   
"Whoa! Okay let's just watch some TV while we wait." suggested Koushiro, cutting off the fight just in time. He then turned on the TV in the computer and the news was on. They all crowed around it see. Then there was again a report about Jun. "Not another one!" wailed Miyako. "What?" asked Hikari. "A report about that American girl. So what if she is a genius? Besides she's been here for like a month or so. Don't they get tired of her?"   
"Maybe you're just jealous." ginned Daisuke.   
"What?" barked Miyako. Koushiro's idea just backed fired. Besides, watching these two fight was more entertaining.   
"Well, you keep whining that she's so smart and pretty. Its like you want to be her."   
Miyako then blushed slightly. "What is that suppose to mean?!"   
"It means exactly what its suppose to mean!"   
"I bet I'm smarter than she is!"   
Everyone sweatdrop again as they watched the match.   
"Yup, jealousy is an ugly thing."   
"Nani!?" Daisuke crossed the line and hit the danger zone. Miyako then began pulling his both cheeks apart.   
"OOOWWWWWWW!!" He cried in pain.   
"What's the matter? I thought you like being a big mouth!"   
"Miyako-san, you're going to pull his face right off!" Hikari said. Miyako then looked at Hikari and sighed. She then let go of Daisuke. "Besides, I keep my mouth shut if I were you, Dai-chan. You were jealous of Ken because he was better at soccer than you were." "I was not!" shot back Daisuke, rubbing his big, red cheeks. "Well, she does have a point." Takeru said, making a big grin. Iori then finally came. "Sorry I'm late," he began, "Did I miss anything?" "Miyako-san just a Daisuke-kun a face lift." sighed Takeru. He then looked at Daisuke's big, red cheeks as he was rubbing them. Daisuke looked annoyed. "Oh." Iori said. "It was funny!" giggled Chibimon. "Chibimon!" said Daisuke angrily as he face turn redder by his anger. "I think Daisuke evloved into a Tyrannomon." joked Patamon. Everyone laugh excepted Daisuke of course, who had he arms crossed. "Anyway, everyone's here," said Koushiro, "Let's go to the Digital World!" "Digital Gate open!" commanded Miyako and they went through the gate. 

The children decided to clean up the Village of New Beginnings and Koushiro met up with Tentomon over there. It lost it color and life thanks to Angel just like some of the other areas of the Digital World. _"Look at this place,"_ Iori thought, _" The Digital World is in ruins thanks to that Ken. I will never forgive him. And now Angel is making it worse. How much I hate them both."_ Iori then shook his fist in anger, but no one noticed. "Okay let's get to work." said Daisuke. 

All at once: "Digi-mental up!"   
  
"Let's destroy the dark tower first. Its been here too long." said Iori. They all tell by the dying flowers and grass that was around. "Big Crack!" attacked Digmon as he weaken it. "Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon finished the job. "Okay that was great!" said Daisuke, "Let's start cleaning up." "Now that they destroyed the dark tower, you can safely evolve Tentomon." said Koushiro. "Alright!" said a happy Tentomon.   
  
"Tentomon evolve! Kabuterimon!"   
  
The children and their armor digimon began to paint and rebuild the nursery. Everything was going great as some of the baby digimon came from their hiding places and squeaked in joy as the children were fixing their home. 

_Later..._

The children were on a break as they watched as more baby digimon came and jumping around. They had some of the village done but there was much more to be done. Then out of nowhere, "Thunderbolt!" The electric attack collided towards the ground as the baby digmon ran in hiding. The children jumped up and a saw a Thunderballmon. "Hey, what's the big idea!" yelled Daisuke. "To destroy you." answered a girl's voice. Angel then appeared besides Thunderballmon. "That's her." Iori said to Koushiro. Koushiro then took out he laptop and began to type. "More? How many insects are there?" she complained, "Anyway, I don't feel like fighting, since the last fight was so pathetic." She then looked at Thunderballmon, "Destroy them and the village." She commanded and then disappeared. Thunderballmon than began to go on the move. "Blue Thunder!" attacked Lighdramon. But Thunderballmon was moving too quickly and avoided it. "Thunderbolt!" It attack Lighdramon. "Gold Rush!" attacked Digimon, but like before. Thunderballmon avoided it. He then quickly attacked in one blow and Digimon and Digimon de-evolve back to Armadimon. "Armadimon!" Iori cried as he ran to his digimon. "How's it being controlled?" asked Takeru, "It isn't a dark digimon." "I...I don't know." said Koushiro. Thunderballmon kept attacking. It's attack went straight to Kabuterimon. In return, "Mega Blaster!" The two attacks exploded in the air. Then through the smoke, Thunderballmon punched Kabuterimon. "We can't keep this up!" Daisuke said. "But we can't destroy it!" Miyako said. Iori and Armadimon were still on the ground. "Hey Armadimon, daijoubu?" Iori asked. "I'm okay." Armadimon answered. _"Why is that digimon attacking us?"_ he thought. "You need to get to safety," said Armadimon, "That digimon is out of control." "I'm not going to leave you alone. Why is that digimon attacking us?" Tunderballmon then spotted them. "Thunderblot!" Thunderballmon's attack went straight towards Iori... 

_Beep...beep...beep...flash..._

"Armadimon shinka! Ankylomon!" 

Ankylomon then covered and protected Iori as Thunderballmon's attack just bounced off of his tough armor. "You...you evolved!" said a surprised Iori. "Cool, ne?" said Ankylomon. "That's amazing!" said Koushiro. He took the words right out of everyone's mouth. Thunderballmon then started to attack Ankylomon. "Tail Hammer!" He attack but missed. Thunderballmon attacked again but missed also. But as it hit the ground a huge twister then formed and Iori was pulled in. "Iori-chan!" yelled Ankylomon. "Ahhhhhh!" Iori screamed with his eyes closed. _"Someone please...help me..."_ Iori thought in fear. He then suddenly stopped flying up. He opened his eyes to find a green insect digimon, holding him. Thunderballmon went after it. The insect digimon then flew to Ankylomon and gave Iori back to him. "Who is that?" asked Daisuke. "I'm not sure but it saved my life." Iori said. All the children saw as the mysterious insect digimon was fighting Thunderballmon. He was just as fast as Thunderballmon making the battle intense. And then it grew a spike out of its hand. "Spiking Finish!" It attacked and heading towards Thunderballmon. The spike impaled into Thunderballmon and it began to scream. And then the out of control digimon was deleted. Everyone was horrified with shocked looks on their faces. "It killed...it killed Thunderballmon." Miyako said in a shaky voice. The insect digimon just eyed the children, as if it was going to attack them. Then Ken came behind one of the broken structures of the village. "Ken?" said a surprised Daisuke. Everyone was just as surprised. Then the insect digimon flew towards Ken and it de-evolves back to Wormmon. "That digmon was Wormmon?" asked Takeru, "And what is Ken doing here?" Ken carried Wormmon in his arm as he just eyed the children with an emotionless face and his deep, blue eyes. Then he just jumps off and left without saying a word. Everyone was in a mix of surprised, shocked, and speechless feelings. It just seems that the surprises never end. Things in the Digital World just get more and more complicated. "Wait, if that digimon was Ken's digimon, then does that mean that he saved Iori?" asked Daisuke. "I... I guess so." answered Miyako. _"Why on Earth did that guy saved me?"_ Iori thought as he grew a suspicious face. 

_"I hope what I did was the right thing,"_ Ken thought as he walked with Wormmon, _"But I had to do it or Iori would've died. I just hope they don't think I'm a killer...a monster..."_


	8. Episode Seven: "A Beautiful Dream or the...

**Episode Seven: "A Beautiful Dream or the Horrible Truth? The Power of Angel"**

  
  
Angel was back at the dark, cold room, watching the screen that was in front of her. "Kuso!" she cursed as she just witnessed what happened, "Now that pathetic child's digimon is also able to evolve to champion. That wasn't supposed to happen! Damn it!" She then gripped onto the arm rests of her throne in anger. She was very pissed off. This was _not_ a part of the plan.   
"But at least the plan worked, Empress." said Archnemon, trying to calm Angel down. No one dared to get Angel angry or be around when she did.   
"Well, your damn right about one thing," she said cooling off, "Ichijouji did exactly what he was suppose to do. It seems that you did an excellent job, Archnemon."   
Archnemon bowed, "Thank you, Empress. The pleasure was all mine."   
"Did he cry when his digimon was in pain?"   
"He was pleading for mercy for his digimon."   
Angel then smiled, feeling better. "Excellent. Now his digimon evolved successfully."   
Archnemon started to laugh a little, "But now Ichijouji will never be trusted after he "killed" a poor, defenseless, digimon. Your plan worked like a charm. Soon you'll have complete control."   
Angel just ignored the comment. "Do the other children know about your existence?"   
"Iie, Empress."   
"Good. They can't know other wise my plan will fail."   
"Don't worry. I won't fail you."   
"Let's hope so, for your sake."   
"Have you met him again to give him his last offer yet?"   
"No, but in time I will."   
"Empress, may I ask you something?" asked Archnemon in a shaky voice.   
"You just did. Now what do you want?" she sneered.   
"What _excatly_ are you going to do with the Ichijouji pest?"   
Angel then got pissed again by the annoying question. She eyed Archnemon as her eyes clouded with anger. "Like I said before, I will get him back into darkness!" she snapped, "For his sake, he'll do it if he wants to live. If not then I'll just drain his dark energy and kill him along with the rest of the Chosen Children." She then looked back at the screen and watched the children packing up to leave.   
"But why? I mean with Ichijouji. You are much more powerful than that weak Digimon Kaizer. He's just a failure."   
Angel then grew angry again. She was getting pissed of by the stupid interrigation. "Enough questions already! I told you your answer now just leave me the hell alone!"   
"Yes, Mistress." Archnemon then bowed and left.   
Now thanks to Archnemon, Angel was left stuck thinking about Ichijouji. "You'll join me, if you know what's good for you," she said to herself, grinning evilly, "None of the children will _ever_ trust you and you'll be back into the darkness, where you belong." _"Where I belong...the lonely...lonely darkness...where...I...belong...where I have been...always...alone..._

_ Returning to Odaiba Elementary..._

The light of the Digital Gate filled the computer room as the children returned to the Real World. But sadly..."You're crushing me!" cried Koushiro. As the children stood up (and sweatdrop) to their feet, they were all still surprised by Ken's appearance. "I can't believe that Ken actually _killed_ a digimon," said Miyako, "Not even that digimon deserved it." "See? That's why we can never trust him!" Iori said strongly at Daisuke. "That may be true," he said facing Iori, "But he did save your life." "Even so it didn't mean to sacrifice a digimon." "But Iori-chan, it would've have killed you!" Iori then looked away from Daisuke, "I still don't trust him and I never will." "Okay enough already about Ken. We'll deal with that later," said Koushiro, "Right know we have to learn more about Angel." He then opened his laptop. "So what kind of info did you get, Koushiro-san?" asked Takeru as they all crowed around him. "I might have found some useful information that can help us find a weakness. You see, according to my research, Angel uses the energy that the dark towers have collected or other from other digimon and transforms it into her own dark energy." "Yeah we know about that already but how does she do that?" asked Takeru. "That's when I have may have also found some bad news." Then Koushiro typed something and a few pictures of Angel appeared in the screen. "Thanks to Hikari-chan, I was able to use these pictures for more analyzing. Do you see this mark on her chest?" Everyone zoomed in closer to see what he was talking about. "Yeah, so?" said Daisuke. "That's the crest of Darkness, belonging to the thirteenth Chosen Child." 

Everyone backed off in shocked. "So it's true?! She's a Chosen Child?!" asked a surprised Miyako. "Yes." "How did you find that out, Koushiro-san?" asked Iori. "An old friend helped me. My friend said it's a legendary crest that never existed in the Digital World, only in a prophecy, which my friend found and will translate for us. All I know is that it's a crest that has very powerful dark power. This crest is her main source of power. And that's how she collects energy and turns it into dark energy. With this dark power combined with the energy she gains, she's very powerful and very, very, dangerous."   
"So how do we stop her?" asked Takeru.   
"That I'm not sure," answered Koushiro, "You see this is very strange."   
"Why?" asked Miyako.   
"Well," Koushiro began, "The crest of Darkness is just like our crests, it give power to our partner digimon so they can become stronger. But Angel is the only one who's _using_ that power. My question is how? She's a child and not a digimon so how's she's using the crest's power like a digimon would?"   
"So do you think she's also part digimon?" asked Iori.   
"I don't know. Maybe just in the Digital World. I don't even think it's even possible."   
"So what do you think we should do?" asked Hikari.   
"I'm going to check out that prophecy that my friend is translating. Maybe there is something there that can help us defeat her or I'll do more research on her. Right now I don't know how we can stop her. "I know!" exclaimed Daisuke, "Now that we know she's just a child, we can try to find her here in the Real World." "That's not a bad idea." complemented Hikari. Daisuke then blushed and smiled. "Only one problem," pointed out Miyako, "We don't even know who Angel really is." "I may know how." spoke up Iori. 

Ken returned to his room along with Minomon from the Digital World. They just successfully knocked down more towers and destroyed more fake digimon.   
"We did a great job today, didn't we Ken-chan?" asked a happy Minommon.   
"We sure did." replied Ken with a smile.   
"I just can't wait to take down that woman and Angel."   
"Whoa, calm down my friend. We will get a chance soon."   
"Do you think Angel and that woman are working together?"   
"Probably is. We need to learn more about her."   
"Who? Angel or that woman?"   
Actually, Ken was thinking about _her_. His mind left reality and went on thinking about Jun. He tried to knock it off. Right now the Digital World was more important than some girl he knew only for about two months. But for some weird reason he was thinking of her and he couldn't help it. Does he actually have a crush on her? Does he actually _like_ her? But why?   
"Ken-chan?" asked Minomon   
Ken then returned to Earth, "Oh sorry, Minomon." He then smiled.   
"What were you thinking about?"   
"Oh, uh nothing."   
"Sure."   
"It's the truth!" wailed Ken as he blushed slightly.   
Minomon then looked at him quietly. He knew that he was lying.   
"Sure." He repeated.   
"Fine, don't believe me," Ken said, "I'm going to read a little before I sleep." Ken then changed into his pajamas and hopped onto bed with a book. Minomon then hopped on after him and laid right by his side. "I'm going to sleep now. Oyasumi, Ken-chan." said Minomon. "Good night." he said as he watched his friend go into deep slumber. Now Ken can read alone. As he went though pages, he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't even read past the first sentence. He still had Jun on his mind. _"Why can't I get her out of my mind?"_ he thought, _"Why do I even care? But yet, every time I'm near her I have these weird feelings._ He then had remembered when he first met Jun and when he looked at her eyes the first time. _"Even though I've gotten use to them, they still seem so dark and deep. So strange. There's really something different about her. And is that why I feel this way? Well, she is very pretty and friendly after all, even though I acted like a complete fool."_ Well, it was late and Ken was getting tired. He decided to think more about this later. He set the book aside and closed his eyes... 

  
_"Ken..."_   
  
That sweet voice was calling him...   
  
_"Ken..."_   
  
Ken knew were that voice was coming from and started to run...run towards her...   
  
_"You're almost there..."_

He then found her... 

Jun was standing alone underneath that same cherry blossom tree at the school. But this time they were at some kind of park filled with many cherry blossoms. 

"Hi Ichijouji-kun," she giggled, "You finally came and it's about time." 

She looked just as beautiful as she ever did. 

"I kinda got a little lost." he joked with a smile. He than began to walk up to her. 

"Nuh uh," she said, waving her finger, "You have to catch me first." She then giggled again and ran off into the fully bloomed cherry blossoms. 

"Oh no you don't! Come back here!" Ken said in a playful voice. 

He began to chase her through a storm of blossoms that were falling. He then stopped and hid behind one of the trees. He was waiting for her. 

"Ichijouji-kun? Ichijouji-kun where did you go?" she said as she looking for him around the trees. She was in front of his sight... 

He then jumped behind her and threw his arms around her waist. "Gotcha!" he laughed as he held on to her tightly, never wanting to let go. 

She laughed also and Ken turned her around gently, still holding her by the waist, so she was facing him. Jun was still giggling as she placed her hand on his arms. Her laughter died down when she looking into his eyes and he did the same. 

_"Beautiful."_ he thought as he looked down on her. She was about an inch or so smaller than he was. His heart was pounding against his chest but it felt like it was going to burst out went he felt Jun's hands slid up his arms and making their way to his face. Then in surprised Jun brought Ken's face lower to hers. He then blushed as he felt his lips pressed against hers. He loved the feeling of her warm, soft pink lips against his. This is what he wanted the most but he began wanting more. 

He then pushed his body closer to hers. Without thinking, doing what he wanted, Ken's hands ran from her waist and up her back, inside her shirt. His hands felt the soft flesh of her body. As his hands touched her, he felt two, large, vertical scars on her back. 

Jun then painfully broke their kiss and gently pushed him away and looked into his eyes again. She then grinned and turned around, facing her back towards him. Jun then pulled off her shirt, revealing her bare back, of course her long, soft hair was blocking his view. A gentle, yet strong, breeze blew across them, filling the air of blossoms. Jun then hugged herself as her hair was riding up with the wind. When her hair was out of the way, Ken saw the two scars on her naked back. Then two large devil-like wings burst out of the scars and she turned back around. Then there she was...Angel... 

_ Somewhere... _

"I'm so sorry Ken, but this is the only way I can help. But soon you will find out the truth. Please, you and the rest of the Chosen Children are, no we all_ are Ari's last hope. As the Chosen Children we are Ari's and the Digital World's hope. But Ken, you and the others must destroy Angel and save Ari. Please save her. Please. I'm so sorry Ken...I'm so sorry Ari...please...forgive me. Ken...please save her...she...doesn't...belong...there..." _


	9. Episode Eight: "You Two Are a Perfect Ma...

**Episode Eight: "You Two Are a Perfect Match! Being Bonded with a Blue Tie"**

  
  
_**Author's note:** I hope everyone is enjoying my fic so far. ^^ I just want to dedicate this chapter to **Rei the Angel**. She is the author of this really cool fic call **"Angels of Both Worlds."** You can read her fic at www.mediaminer.org/fanfic and it's under Digimon. Its really a great story and I personaly love it. She was so nice enough to dedicate one of her chapters to me and read my fic. So Rei the Angel, if you are reading this, this chapter is for you! I really hope you like it! _

Ken quickly shot upright and was in shock. Minomon woke up and had a worried look on his face. "Doushita?"   
"It was just a dream." he replied. He was still trying to regain his sanity.   
"It seemed more like a nightmare."   
"Don't worry Minomon," he smiled weakly, not to worry his friend, "Let's go back to sleep."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yeah"   
"Well, okay then. Oyasumi."   
"Oyasumi."   
Ken watched Minomon go back to sleep and then he tried to do the same thing. But he couldn't go back to sleep, not after what happened. So many questions filled his mind. _"What was that all about?"_ he thought. Ken looked at his hands and touched his lips. He remembered Jun's soft and warm lips and body. He even remembered how her hands felt when they were on his face. _"It was so real, but it was just only a dream."_ he thought. He then looked at his hands again and remembered touching her back and the scars. Those large devil wings just burst out of the scars and Jun transformed into Angel. The Angel that was destroying the Digital World. Was the whole dream supposed to be some kind of sign? _"No, it can't be true. Jun couldn't be Angel."_ he told himself. But, the scars _felt_ real. Was the dream a warning? Should he stay away from Jun? _"There's no way it can be true."_ But then there were Jun's eyes. When he looked into them, they seem so familiar...so dark...like Angel's. But Angel's eyes were cold, hard, possessed looking, like something was controlling _her_. _"Those dark eyes...those feelings I have when I'm with her...and if Jun transformed into Angel..."_ Ken then shook his head, getting these ideas out of his mind. _"No, it was just a dream...just a...dream..."_

_..Beep...   
  
...beep...   
  
...beep..._   
  
Ken hit his alarm clock and woke up to an early and sunny Saturday morning. Today, he had a soccer match to go to. He jumped off his bed and went to breakfast. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Ken-chan." greeted his mother, with a smile. "Ohayoo, Okaasan. Ohayoo, Otoosan." he said. His father was in the living room, reading the morning newspaper. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, son." Ken then sat down at the table and began to eat. He took some food back to his room and gave it to Minomon. "Ken-chan, I want to go watch you play!" he said after eating. "Sorry Minomon, but there is no way I can. I don't think you would like to be stuffed in a duffel bag." Ken then dressed in his soccer uniform and grabbed his bag. "Bye Minomon." he said as he left his room. "Matta nee! And good luck!". Ken the headed towards the front door, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" he called as he left. "Good bye Ken-chan! Un ga ii!" called back his mother. "Have fun!" said his father. Ken walked to his school where the game was. When he arrived, there were a lot of people, especially girls from the school, because they came to see Ken play, like they always did.   
  
"There he is!"   
  
"He's so cute!"   
  
"I wonder he's got a girlfriend?"   
  
"I think I'm gonna faint!"   
  
Ken heard these comments, and some he heard already, as he walk to the field. He found his coach and some his team members off the sideline. "Oh, Ichijouji-san!" greeted his coach, "Are you ready to win?" "Of course." smiled Ken. "That's great! That's what I like to hear. Just go and do whatever you want while we wait for the rest of the team to arrive." "Hai." Ken then set aside his bag by the bench with the other bags. He saw some of his team members crowded in a group. They seem to be staring at something that was making their eyes widen. Ken went up to them to see what was going on. "Hey, guys." he greeted them. "Oh, Ken-kun you finally came." said a boy named Yuki. He had short blonde hair with blue eyes. "What were you looking at that made your eyes almost come out of their sockets?" "Kanojo." said Yuki in a dreamy voice. They all turned their heads at what they were looking at before. Ken realized that they were looking at Jun. 

She was sitting down alone on the bleachers and was staring out at the field. She was wearing a light blue, sleeveless blouse. She also had a matching light blue pleaded skirt and a sky blue necktie. The whole outfit looked a lot similiar to the school's uniform. "She's here?" Ken asked. "Ee, isn't she the greatest?" drooled Satoshi, another boy. He had spikey black hair and brown eyes. They both share a weakness, which were girls so it was no surprised that Satoshi was drooling. Ken was still staring at her and then Jun turned to his direction. "She's looking at us!" said Satoshi in an excited voice. Jun then began to walk to them calmly. "Oh man here's my chance!" exclaimed Satoshi as he was playing with his hair. "Please you have no chance." said another boy named Li. He was also friends with Yuki and Satoshi. Li has brown and messy hair and dark brown eyes. The three boys hung out together a lot. They were great friends. "Just watch and learn boys." said Satoshi with a grin. 

"Hey guys." she said sweetly when she arrived. The boys, except for Ken, had huge, starry eyes as they saw the beautiful girl talking to them. "I just wanted to wish you all good luck." "You coming here is good luck." flirted Satoshi. Jun just simply ignored the comment and turned to Ken. "Good luck, Ichijouji-kun." she said to him. She turned around and waved good-bye. The boys waved back weakly with red, tomato faces.   
"Did you see that! She was talking to us!" exclaimed Li.   
"But you do know that she only said one sentence to you guys?" grinned Ken.   
"She's so gorgeous. I wonder if all the girls are just as beautiful as she is in America?" wondered Satoshi.   
"Nice line by the way, Satoshi." said a sarcastic Yuki.   
"Shut up." he said, as he blushed a little.   
Ken just smiled at them weakly and sweatdrop. "So, Ichijouji-kun, what do you think?" asked Satoshi with a sly grin.   
"Think of what?" he asked.   
"You know, Jun. What do you think?" repeated Yuki.   
"What do you mean what do I think?" Ken asked, slightly blushing. He knew what they were leading to.   
"Oh come on! We know that you think she's hot. All the boys at the school do."   
"Yeah," said Li, "They all want her to be their girlfriend and I don't blame them."   
"You're so lucky Ken." said Yuki.   
"Lucky? Why do you say that?"   
"Because you know that all the girls are crazy about you and Jun has to be also."   
"Yeah," added Li, "You have almost every class with her and you walk with her-"   
Then Satoshi cut off Li and added...   
"And she's a genius like you and she talks to you and-"   
"Okay I get the point!" said Ken.   
"You know what," said Yuki said, "I bet you are so lucky enough to be the first guy to kiss her!"   
A surprised expression, and some blushing, grew on Ken's face. "Nani? You guys are crazy. I bet she doesn't even like me."   
"I bet she does," grinned Satoshi, "And I bet that it will so happen. And if not, then I'll give it a shot."   
Then their conversation ended when their coach called them. "Okay guys, everyone's here so let's warm up." 

Jun watched the boys as they joined the rest of the team and started to warm up. She grinned at the thought about all the boys talking about her...   
  
"She's so hot!"   
  
"Check out those legs!"   
  
"I wonder if she wants a boyfriend?"   
  
"Damn she's pretty."   
  
All these comments, and many more, were all she heard today and at school during the past two months. Even through all that time, t was still annoying and pathetic at most times. _"They just all fall at my feet and I could just walk all over them."_ she thought, _"They are just so weak."_ Jun's train of thought was interrupted buy the sound of a whistle. The game began. She began to watch the game until a girl from her school named Reiko came. "Ohayoo Jun-chan!" she said cheerfully. _"Oh God, things can't get any worse."_ Jun thought. Reiko has medium hair but she always has it in a ponytail and with short bands covering her forehead. It was a reddish-brown color and she had amethyst eyes. Jun thought Reiko was really annoying due to her cheerfulness and friendliness. She was the only girl that talk to her often and was in some of her classes. "Hi." said Jun. Jun was surprised that she even remembered her name.   
"Cool! I can't believe you came! How are you?"   
"Fine."   
"You came to see Ichijouji-kun play like the rest of us?"   
"Huh?"   
Reiko then giggled. "That's what all the girls do. They come to see Ken Ichijouji play. Isn't he so cute?" She then had a dreamy look on her face.   
_"Disgusting."_ thought Jun.   
"Well?"   
"I just came to watch."   
Reiko then giggled again and smiled.   
"What?"   
"Oh come on, Jun-chan. Don't you think Ken-kun is so cute? All the girls do. As a matter of fact, they are all jealous."   
"Jealous? Jealous of what?"   
"You."   
"Naze?"   
"Because all the girls think that Ken-kun has a thing for you. You're SO lucky."   
"What?"   
"You talk to him all the time and you walk with him after school. Everyone knows that. And he's so kind and sweet! You don't have any clue about how many girls who would want to be in your shoes."   
Jun just stayed quiet and looked at Reiko.   
"You know I bet that you are going to be the luckiest girl alive."   
"Why do you say that?"   
"Because I totally bet that Ken-kun is going to ask you out! Maybe he'll just even give you a _kiss_!"   
Jun then felt that same strange, warm feeling growing on her cheeks again at that remark, "You're out of your mind."   
"No, I think its going to happen. You guys are perfect for each other. Lucky!" she squealed.   
Then the conversation stopped as they continued to watch the game. Ken had the ball and was going towards the goal. But then a boy from the other team tackled him and Ken skidded across the grass. He quickly got back up and retrieved the ball and shot a goal. 

_After the game..._

The Tamachi team had won another game and the team was packing up, as so were the fans. Ken gathered his bag and was ready to leave. "Great game Ichijouji-san. See you on Monday." said his coach. Ken then nodded his head in reply and turned around. He then saw Jun starting to come down from bleachers with Reiko, a girl he knew from some of classes. Ken then turned his head back and saw Yuki, Satoshi and Li with wide grins across their faces. Satoshi then purked his lips together as if he was going to kiss someone and made noises. The other guys were s with ear-to-ear grins, snickering. Ken then made a strange face and sweatdrop a little. He then walked up to Jun and Reiko when they made it to the ground. Reiko was the one who first saw Ken. "Hi Ken-kun!" she giggled and blushed. Jun turned around and saw that it was Ichijouji. "That was good game you played." she said. "You were so cool!" Reiko squealed. "Thank you," said Ken. "Well, I gotta go. See you later!" Reiko than ran off with a group of other girls. Ken then faced Jun. "Would you like me to walk with you?" "We do go the same way." she replied. As them began to make their way out of the field, Jun saw Reiko with the girls looking at her direction. Reiko made a victory sign at Jun, and smiled, saying good luck on "scoring her goal". Jun made an annoyed face but Reiko and the other girls didn't notice. Jun and Ken left the field and began to make it back home. 

About a few minutes later Ken made a moan of pain. "What's wrong?" asked Jun. Ken looked at his leg and saw a big, bloody, scratch. "I must've gotten that when I fell." he said. He then made another face of pain. Then, without thinking, Jun untied her necktie. "Sit down." she told him. Ken sat down and she kneeled beside him. She then took her tie and tied it around Ken's wound. As she did this, Ken was looking at her and blushed. "There. That will stop the bleeding." she said, standing right back up. _"And maybe your damn whining."_ she thought cruelly. "Thank you. That's better." he said, still staring at her. "Here, get up." she said as she offered her hand to him. Ken then quietly took her hand and she helped him up to his feet. 

_There's that feeling again..._

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Ken said. And they continued to walk. Soon, they then made to their apartment buildings. "Well, we're here." said Ken. "Yeah." responded Jun. Without saying another word, she turned around and began to walk across the street. "Matte!" called Ken. She just turned her head. "Thank you, Jun-chan." he said again as he added a warm smile. She was going to bite her own tongue and lips after this. She then forced it out and said quickly, "You're welcome." 


	10. Episode Nine: "Is This the Feeling of Ca...

**Episode Nine: "Is This the Feeling of Caring? Two Minds Think Alike"**

A frustrated and confused Jun entered her empty apartment. There was a terrace at the far left of her from the living room that overlooked most of the area. But she preferred the roof were she could see the almost the entire city and be alone. The afternoon sun was pouring in warm light through the glass door that gave the gloomy apartment some life. The apartment was very tidy and clean and well arranged, as if no one ever lived here. But yet that fact made it feel emptier. After all, it _was_ just her. She went straight to her room where she could settle down. Inside her large room was just like the rest of the apartment, tidy with an empty, cold feeling. In the room there was a desk were a black laptop computer sat. There were also shelves filled with books and other common bedroom furniture. 

Jun flung herself on top of her queen size bed. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked into the empty space. "I can't believe what I said to _him_. I'm becoming too nice," she sighed, "I have to stop this soon before it gets out of hand." She couldn't stand the thought of being kind and she would kill herself before she did. She needed to stay completely focus on her plans, her mission. But something was bothering her. Lately, every time she was with Ichijouji these strange feelings would stir inside her. Jun didn't know what these feelings were but she did know that she wanted these feelings to go away. _"The only feelings I know of is pain...sorrow...loneliness...death....hatred ...."_ she thought to herself. But these new, strange feelings were different, something she never felt before, and it's confusing her. They are even starting to scare her. But she was never going to admit this to herself or tell anyone about the strange feelings. She then shut her eyes, trying to block all this nonsense out of her mind._ "Thank you, Jun-chan."_Ken's warm and kind, smiling face appeared in her mind. Then the strange feelings came up again inside her and her eyes snapped open in anger. She then quickly gripped onto her pillows. "Get out of my head!" she yelled angrily as she threw them across the room. She held her head in confusion and was breathing hard. "I can't think! I have to go get some fresh air." She then quickly left her room and went straight to the roof of the building. 

The sun was up high, shinning upon the city below. She then took a deep breath and tried to regain her sanity. "I have a mission to complete. I must keep getting stronger by collecting more energy and combining it with my own dark power," she said as she surveyed the area, "And with the dark power inside Ichijouji added with my own I will be able to destroy the Digital World and..." Jun then began to think about Ichijouji again but this time, she was thinking about his memories about him being the Digimon Kaizer. She was able to get these memories when she held his hand, thanks to the power of her crest. "He had so much power, what a failure. I can still feel that power inside him. Even on the soccer field he had so much energy." That's why she bother to go to the game, to see if his power was worth getting. "Now that I've seen it myself, I'll get him to become the Kaizer again. If not, then I'll still gather his dark power inside him and kill him along with the rest of the children." 

_**"Why do you even care if he became the Digimon Kaizer again?"**   
"Because he might still be useful. That was part of the mission. That's way I came here, to return him back-"   
**"But he's free, you're not..."**   
"I...know..."   
**"You can't do this to him. He's nice to you."**   
"I know. He's so kind, even when I'm being a complete bitch. But I don't care."   
**"Then why did you help him today?"**   
"I...I...don't know. I had to. I have to get close to him so I can manipulate him."   
**"Or is it because you are lonely?**   
"I've always been...alone."   
**"Then you do care."**   
"No I don't!"   
**"You've just forgotten...lost...them...yourself..."**   
"I haven't forgotten anything!! I'm just doing my mission! It's just that..."   
**"You have strange feelings, don't you? About Ichijouji. Is that's what's bothering you?"**   
"How's he doing this to me?"   
**"He's not."**   
"Then what _ is_ it? I have to get rid of these feelings."   
**"You can't."**   
"Why?"   
**"Because...you're...remembering......you...care..."**_   
"Shut up!" she screamed at herself. She couldn't bear it. Were the strange feelings doing this to her? "If it is, then I _must_ get rid of him." Jun than looked at the sky and began to remind herself her purpose, so she can get her mind off the strange feelings... 

_ "My mission is to kill and destroy the life of the Digital World by collecting energy. Returning Ichijouji to darkness was just a part of the plan. That way, the Chosen Children will not unite together and will fail at protecting the Digital World. If not, the I would collect Ichijouji's dark power and kill them all. Either way, I didn't care. I was just told to do so. It was my end of the bargain. Either the Digimon Kaizer will be reborn or Ichijouji will die. Once I accomplish that and turn the Digital World into another world of darkness, **he** would then tell me where to find the Devil. That was his part of the deal. After this I would become strong enough to accomplish the **most** important part of **my**, own mission. I couldn't care less about the Digital World or world domination. **My** mission is to kill the Devil because he killed...me...when he...killed...my...family..."_

She knows that the Devil was a digimon. That's why she would enjoy destroying the Digital World. _"You destroyed my life...my world...it's only natural that I'll destroy your life...your world...all of you must suffer...like I did..."_

_ **"Or is it because you are lonely?**   
"I've always been...alone."   
**"Then you do care."**_   
No. She doesn't care about Ichijouji. The only person she cared about, the only _boy_ she cared about was..._gone...he's gone...like everyone else..."_

"Enough!" Jun screamed again. She then grew a cold, stern face. "My main mission is to I find him...the Devil and kill him." And she was damn sure that these stupid feelings or even Ichijouji will _not_ get in her way to accomplish her life's purpose... 

_At Ken's apartment..._   
  
"Tadaima!" Ken announced as entered his home. "Okaeri!" welcomed a squeaky voice. Ken then realized it was Minomon. "Minomon where are my parents?" he asked the little digimon. "Don't worry they didn't see me. I think they went to work." Ken then went by the phone where he knew that his mother would leave a message for him. There was a small piece of paper there. He was right. "Gone to work. Be back home later at six o' clock to make dinner. Love Mom." Ken said as he read the note. He then checked the time. It was already two-thirty. "Ja, that gives us enough time at the Digital World. First I got to take a shower." He then walked to his room and dropped his stuff. As he began to take off his dirty shoes, Minomon gasped. "What's wrong?" asked Ken. "What happened to your leg?" Ken then looked at his leg and saw the sky blue tie, soaked in blood. He almost forgot about it and then smiled.   
"Uh...Ken-chan?"   
"Oh, uh, I skinned my leg while playing."   
"Why were you smiling?"   
"No reason." he said quickly.   
"Aa sou ka? Then where did you get that blue tie?"   
Ken then began to blush nervously. There was no escape.   
"A girl gave it to you, ne? Come on, tell me!   
"Okay, okay! Yeah, your right."   
"Dare?"   
"Jun-chan, that girl I go to school with."   
"Oh, okay" Then Minomon giggled.   
"What's so funny?"   
"Ken-chan and Jun-chan sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s..."   
"Minomon, don't _even_ think about finishing that! Now take it back!"   
"..."   
"Well?"   
"...i-n-g!"   
"Minomon!!" he yelled angrily. 

Ken gave chase but didn't keep it up for long because of his leg. He then ignored the laughing Minomon and went to the bathroom for a quick shower to wash away the blood on his leg. After that he grabbed his clothes to change. He checked his leg and the bleeding did stop so Ken put on a real bandage, to prevent infection. He then looked at the dirty tie that was on top of his soccer uniform. "I better wash this later and thank her again." he said to himself. After changing he went back to his room. Minomon was jumping on his bed. "Are you ready, Ken-chan? I want to go defeat more of Angel's soldiers and her towers! Ikou yo!" he said with full energy. Ken then suddenly stopped in his tracks and remembered his dream he had last night. _"Angel..."_   
"What's wrong now, Ken-chan?" asked a worried Minomon.   
"Kore yume..." he said mumbled.   
"What dream?"   
"I just remembered about a dream "I had about Angel, I think."   
"What happened?"   
Ken's face then saddens. "In my dream, Jun-chan transformed into Angel."   
"Was there anyway that we might know for sure that Jun is Angel?"   
"Well, in the dream Jun-chan had two large scars on her back where the wings go."   
"Do you think its true?"   
"It seem real."   
"Then do you think it is?"   
"I don't know. It was just a dream." Ken then became quiet.   
"Ken-chan..."   
He then smiled a little. "Well, don't worry about Minomon. It was just a dream. It's probably not true at all."   
"Well, okay." 

Ken then picked up Minomon and headed for the computer. _"It did seem so real. Maybe I should try and find out if Jun-chan may have scars or something."_ He then shook his head, trying to get the idea out of his head, _"No! It was just a dream! Jun-chan is so nice so it can't be true."_ He just didn't want to believe a beautiful person like Jun would be so evil and cruel. He wouldn't believe it but to be honest with himself, he didn't know what he would do if he found out if it was really true. 


	11. Episode Ten: "We Need Help! Will Hope Ev...

**Episode Ten: "We Need Help! Will Hope Ever Earn Trust?"**

  
  
_**Author's note:** I just want to dedicate this chapter to **Psycho Jack**. He sent me an AOL IM and he told me that he was a fan of my work and he loved reading it. ^^ It really, really touches me that someone would love reading my work, so this chapter is for him. _

_In the Digital World..._

Archnemon was standing alone inside the dark room, staring at the screen that was overlooking the Digital World. Some of it was dead or dying but there was still more areas filled with the light life that must be replaced by light of death and darkness. She then heard the noise of the sliding doors open and turned her head to see her empress walk in. What caught her eye right away was that Angel was staring down at the ground with a bothered look as she walked. "Welcome my Empress," she greeted as she bowed, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." she answered in a tiresome tone. She then sat down on her throne and sighed deeply. "Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself." Archnemon said. "I said I'm fine!" Angel snapped. She then lowered her voice back to a tired tone. Ever since that thinking with "herself", she lost her energy.   
"I just need energy."   
"There are still more areas with lots of energy. We are getting closer to complete our goal."   
"What about the dark towers?"   
"There are still many, many more that are working."   
Angel then grinned evilly, "Then we must hurry and take over all the living areas, ne?"   
"Hai."   
"There are still more areas with digimon waiting to be slaves and energy to become darkness. Soon enough I'll take over all the areas and consume everything in darkness, sucked the life out of every pathetic life form, and become the most powerful being alive. Besides I'm bored and I need some fun..." 

_Meanwhile..._   
  
"Fire Rocket!"   
"Kusanagi!"   
"Gold Rush!" 

Each of the armor digimon were knocking down more dark towers, trying to stop the dark spell that was sucking the life out of the area. "Okay guys, take a break." called Daisuke. The digimon then returned to their rookie forms and rested by their human partners. "Well, so far so good," Miyako said, "But we still need to clean up more areas." "Aww man!" wailed Daisuke. "I hope Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun are alright." said Iori. "I'm sure they are," encouraged Daisuke, "They should be back anytime soon with that dagger, which by the way was a great idea, Iori-chan." 

It was Iori that Hikari and Takeru went back to the area where the children fought Angel's army of Bakemon, where she killed the innocent Electmon. They returned there to find the bloody dagger that Angel used to make that deep gash on her hand. Iori's idea was that Koushiro might be able to use the blood on the dagger to find more information about Angel, by using her DNA. Maybe even find out who she really is. 

Then soon enough, Takeru and Hikari came back flying on their armored digimon and landed with the rest of the group. "Did you find it?" asked Miyako. "Yeah." answered Takeru as Hikari held a small object covered in a cloth. She uncovered it and revealed the bloodstained dagger. "Alright!" said Daisuke. "Is it lunch already?" asked Armadimon, ignoring the real reason why they were there. "Yeah, we're hungry. Knocking down towers takes a lot of energy." said Patamon. "Don't worry. I brought some food from my store." said Miyako as she pulled out her duffel bag. "Yea, food!" cheered V-mon. Then all the digimon ran straight to Miyako and jumped on her and into her bag. "Be careful not to eat my arm!" She then took out the food and gave it to the hungry digimon. "They don't have the energy to destroy dark towers but yet enough to attack me." she sighed. Hikari then giggled. "Just a few more towers and I think we'll be done for today." said Iori. "Yeah, you guys can't keep your energy up for too long." said Takeru. "If it weren't these stupid towers, it would be so much easier to destroy them with our digimon in their champion levels." said Daisuke. "It sure would, huh?" agreed Takeru. Their champion level power would make the job easier and faster. "Well, there isn't a dark tower here so it will be safe for them to evolve into champion levels after they're done replenishing their energy." said Hikari. "Well, except for me," said Hawkmon, "Miyako, when will I evolve to my champion level?" "Don't worry Hawkmon. You'll evolve soon enough. Besides, your just as tough and cool when your Shurimon or Holsmon." And she then gave the blushing Hawkmon her bingo sign with a smile. "Okay, just a few more minutes and we'll get back to work." said Takeru. 

_Somewhere in the Digital World..._

"Attack!" commanded Angel as she saw her army of dark digimon attacking innocent and pure ones. She laughed in victory as many more digimon were being captured for her amusement. "I really need this. This is so much fun." Then Archnemon came up behind her. "The soldiers in the other areas are capturing other digimon while others are building more towers." she reported.   
"What about the weak ones?"   
"They are in their prisons. Waiting for their lives to end.   
"Excellent." Angel said in satisfaction.   
"Demo..." Archnemon said nervously.   
"But...?" Angel asked.   
"One of the soldiers reported a child has broken into one prisons and is freeing the undark prisoners."   
"Then why aren't you there?!" she snarled.   
"I'm on my way." she said in a weak, nervous voice.   
After Archnemon left, Angel's soldiers gathered a group of digimon. "More pets, more energy." she sneered to herself. She really didn't care about any digimon, even her own soldiers. What she would do is turn digimon into dark digimon with her powers and make them her slaves. It didn't matter if the digimon obeyed her or not. Once they were finished building enough dark towers to her satisfaction she would kill them anyway because they would be useless. They would become too tried from building dark towers because they work non-stop. Angel only kept strong digimon, mostly champion level digimon. The dark tower wouldn't take energy from them because they don't take dark energy away. She began to walk up to the group of frighten digimon and lifted her hands. The feeling of dark power grew in her hands and the digimon knew they're life has met a dark fate... _"Only the strong survive in any world, that's what I've learn and "feelings" make a person weaker."_ She was truly heartless. 

_Not far from the Chosen Children..._

"Hurry up! Get out of here!" shouted Ken. All the prisoned digimon were running free thanks to the kindness of this child. They were all very happy. They were free and saw their world's sun and sky for the first time in a long time, but maybe just for now. There was a chance that Angel will try retrieving them back and turning them into dark slaves. Or maybe worse... They all had to hurry quickly because Ken knew that Angel's soldiers might have sent reinforcements. From the behind the crowd, Stingmon appeared. "Is that all of them?" asked Ken. "Yeah." answered Stingmon. "All right! Now let's get out of here before someone comes." "Too late." asked a woman's voice.   
"Oh no." said Ken.   
"You just don't understand do you?"   
"I don't care what you have to say!"   
"How rude. I'll teach to understand and some manners."   
Archnemon then snapped her fingers and immediately a Snimon appeared from behind her.   
_"It must be another fake digimon. It's not dark."_   
"Destroy this pest and his little pet too." She then disappeared behind the trees and bushes. "Twin Sickle!" it attacked. Stingmon simply dodged it thanks to his high agility. "Give him all you got, Stingmon!" shouted Ken. Snimon then went straight after Stingmon and they began to fight. _"I don't think Stingmon will be able to fight him for long, especially after knocking all those towers and freeing those digimon from the prison,"_ Ken thought, _"We might need help...but...I hope...please...help..."_ "Twin Sickle!" "Spiking Finish!" The fight continued. 

_Beep...beep...beep...huh...?_

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon went straight towards Snimon but dodged him quickly and Stingmon left down his defense. "Twin Sickle!" "Look out!" Ken shouted. But the attack hit its target and Stingmon was down. Stingmon crashed down towards the ground. "Stingmon, daijoubu?" Ken asked the fallen digimon. "I can't fight him off any longer," he said weakly, "Ken, you have to get out of here." "I can't." Ken said. He then looked up in terror and saw Snimon coming right at them... 

"X Laser!" 

The surprise attack hit Snimon. "Huh?" Ken said in disbelief. He then saw XV-mon along with the other armor digimon and their human partners. "Ken, are you alright?" asked Daisuke from a distance. Ken was still surprised that they came. He thought they wouldn't come to help but they did. Ken then nodded yes. Stingmon then quickly flew towards Snimon while he was still trying to regain his sanity. "Spiking Finish!" Stingmon went straight towards the head and Snimon was deleted. Daisuke and the others gasped in horror as they saw what happened. Ken looked at them with a sadden face. He knew what they thought. Stingmon then picked him up and they flew off. _"Gomen nasai. Is there any more hope for me to earn your trust?"_ He wanted to tell them about Archnemon and her fake digimon but how would they believe him after everything he's done? Is it hopeless that they will ever unite together? 

"See? And you want us to trust Ken?" said Miyako at Daisuke.   
"There had to be a good reason why he did that."   
"Yeah, he's still evil."   
"No way! Didn't you see? He was cornered and was going to be attacked."   
"But that doesn't mean he had to kill a digimon."   
"Okay enough already," said Takeru, breaking them apart before there was another fight, "It's getting late and we'll deal with this tomorrow. We have to get the dagger back to Koushiro-san" "He's right," said Hikari, "Let's go." As the began to leave, Daisuke looked back, _"Ken, why won't you talk to us? Please, I know there is still hope for you. Please join us soon."_   
  



End file.
